Yamato ISHIDA??
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *COMPLETE* -sorato- The fact that Matt and Tai are half-bros is in the open! Lolz ^_^ It's the aftermath (o.O? lol) of everything, sucky... o.O ^_^ R+R plz! ^_^
1. The Rivalry

Body I was bored, yet again. Matt doesn't go to the same school as the others. This is a SORATO, don't like, don't read. The band members' last names are false, I don't know them and also I don't know what name goes to what instrument player. Mimi is back in Japan and Ken lives in Odaiba now, not Tamachi K? And instead of Tai ect. being 14 and in the 8th grade, they were 13 and in the 8th grade. This fic is 3 yrs from that so Tai ect. are now 16 in 11th grade K? Contains cussing and a little sex scene down below, it's not graphic^^. Anywayz, plz R & R but no flames K? 

And sorry to the reviewers for my other stories for not getting the next parts up but this is the first time since then that I got into FF.net and I could only upload a story, not upload another chapter so I wrote this anywayz and thought I'd post it. I'll try to upload the next chapters to the other stories later but if u can upload ur chapters, could u tell me so then I know if my computer internet connection to FF.net is or isn't fucked up ok? 

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

******_PROLOGUE_**

**Past, 1988**

The beautiful sandy haired, journalist major, senior college student giggled giddily as she was led upstairs of the Frat house by a handsome brunette. There was a party raging on downstairs and both the young girl and boy had gotten drunk. Now the guy was leading the girl into a room that wasn't occupied. Once inside, the girl lay down on the bed while the guy took off his pants. The guy then got on top of her and they started kissing. Soon, clothes were thrown onto the ground. He 'entered' her with no protection but the 'couple' were too drunk to come to any sense, although they both thought slightly, _This isn't even my fiance..._

****

******Yamato ISHIDA??**

**Present Day, Thursday, 2004**

"C'mon guys, let's call it a day" 16 yr old Yamato 'Matt' Ishida said to his band mates. 

"Fine, fine, let's pack up then" Akira Kozyou, the back-up bass player said. 

"Alright!" Yutaka Mizuno, the keyboard player said. 

"Finally" put in Takahashi Shimizu, the drummer. 

Matt placed his Jazz RI Electric Bass Guitar in its case and slung it over his shoulder, 

"Well, I'm gone, see you guys at school tomorrow" 

Matt walked out of Akira's garage and hopped into his slick silver Maserati Spyder, placing the guitar on the passenger seat. 

"Wait up, Matt!" Yutaka yelled, carrying his keyboard, "can you give me a ride home?" 

"Sure, just put your keyboard and my guitar in the trunk" Matt said, giving Yutaka the keys. 

"Cool" Yutaka put the instruments in the trunk and handed Matt back the keys, "but can you swing round that flower shop in town? I have to get Jori some flowers for our date tonight" 

"Yeah, ok" 

Matt started the car and in 20 minutes they were parked in front of Flower Paradise. 

~*~ 

The door bell jingled, indicating there was a customer. Sora Takenouchi looked up from the magazine she was reading on the counter. She saw a good-looking guy with shaggy black hair who wore glasses. 

"Hi, can I help you?" Sora asked, kindly. 

"Uh, yeah, I need some flowers for my girlfriend, it's our 1 yr anniversary" 

"Well, how about red roses? They're popular and red symbolises love" 

"How much does it cost?" 

"$20 a bunch" 

"That's some expensive flowers" 

"Yo, Yutaka, what's taking you so long?" Matt asked as he suddenly came into the shop. 

"Long? I've only been in here for what, like, 1 minute" 

"Whatever, I was bored, anyway buying flowers doesn't exactly take long" 

"Whatever, Matt, whatever" 

"Matt?!" Sora asked. 

"Uh, yeah, that's my name, don't wear it out" Matt said with a smile once he saw the girl behind the counter. _She's hot!_

__"Matt Ishida?" Sora continued. 

"Uh huh, why?" 

_Boy, he's even hotter than before! He's taller too and more... sexy, not that he wasn't sexy before..._

"It's me Sora, you know, Sora Takenouchi?" 

"Sora?! Really? Wow, you've... wow" 

Sora giggled, _Oh my god, I can't believe I'm actually giggling! I'm acting like Mimi!_ Sora felt her face go hot, _and now I'm blushing! God!_

"Oh no, it's happening again, the Ishida charm is working" Yutaka said, dramatically as Sora grew even more red in the face. Matt chuckled, 

"It's nice to see you again, Sora, it's been over 2 years, I can't believe you changed so much" 

_Neither can I about you_

"It's nice to see you too, you go to Rydell High don't you?" 

"Yep" 

"You know, you could of still be in Odaiba High with me and the rest of the gang if you hadn't punched that teacher on the very first day of high school" 

"Yeah, I know, but that teacher really pissed me off" 

"Still no reason to punch a teacher" 

"Dude, you punched a teacher!? Wicked!" Yutaka butted in. 

"No biggie, anyways, off that subject, how's life?" Matt asked Sora. 

"The usual" 

"Look, I'm sorry to butt in but can I buy some roses, I have to get home to change for my date" Yutaka said. 

"Oh, sorry" Sora said, embarrassed. 

Sora grabbed a bunch of roses and handed them to Yutaka who paid her $20. 

"C'mon, Matt, let's go now" Yutaka said, heading towards the door. 

"I'll be out in a sec" Matt said, then turned back to Sora, "so Sora, you still play tennis? Or have you changed back to soccer?" 

"I'm still playing tennis" 

"That's cool, you got a game coming up?" 

"Yeah, actually, tomorrow" 

"Cool, would you mind if I come and watch?" 

"Not at all Matt, I'd love you to come! I mean, that would be great" 

A car horn honked. 

"Cool, well I'll see you tomorrow at Odaiba High?" Matt asked. 

"Yeah, after school at 4:00" 

"K, see you then!" Matt said, flashing Sora one of his best smiles, as he got out of the shop to an impatient Yutaka. 

****

**~~~Friday, Odaiba High, Tennis Courts~~~**

Sora looked over the crowd, her eyes landed on Taichi 'Tai' Yagami 'Kamiya', Koushiro 'Izzy' Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, and Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue. She waved at them but then scanned over the crowd again. 

_He's not here._

~*~ 

Matt got out of his car, he knew he was late but he had to help his father with something. He headed towards the bleachers but was stopped by three guys. He knew them, they were on Odaiba High's basketball team. 

"What are you doing here, Ishida?" Asked one with red hair. 

"What's it to you, Nakana?" Matt asked. 

"You're on our turf" said one with light blond hair. 

"Your turf, Ando?" 

"Our turf" the last one said, who had brown hair. 

"Is that right, Tamura?" 

"Yeah, that is right" the first one, Toni Nakana, said. 

"So what are you doing here?" the blond, Enri Ando, asked. 

"Yeah" the brunette, Piko Tamura, added. 

"I just came here to watch the tennis match, that's all" Matt replied. 

"Are you sure? Cause I don't think someone from Rydell would just come to Odaiba for a game" Toni said. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure, so if you guys would excuse me" Matt said as he walked away. 

"We'll let you go this time Ishida!" Toni yelled after him. 

"Whatever" Matt yelled back. 

_Man, these guys take rivalry way too seriously_, Matt thought as he walked to the edge of the bleachers so he wouldn't be seen easily. 

He watched Sora play her game. 

_Damn, that girl has got a lot of curves..._

~*~ 

Sora won the game 2-1. 

_Still no sign of Matt..._

"Way to go, Sora!" Her best friend, Mimi told her. 

"Yeah, excellently played" Izzy said. 

"You were great!" Yolei said. 

"You're the bomb!" Added Tai, her more than close friend. 

"I only won by 1 set!" Sora exclaimed. 

"1 set is all it takes, c'mon, let's go celebrate at Burger Haven, I'll call the others to see if they can come as well" Tai said, taking out his cell phone. 

"Great idea, let's go" Mimi said as they all started walking to Tai's car, a blue Peugeot 206 CC (A/N I think this car is a 2 seater but I'm making it a 5 seater ok). 

~*~ 

_Mimi looks good_, thought Matt as he watched the five some head towards a blue car, _what am I still doing here? I should be congratulating Sora, well too late now_, They had just pulled out of the car park, _maybe they're going to that place... uh what was it?...Burger Haven I think it's called, Odaiba High's official hang out, then I'll go there._

__

~*~ 

"Well, you guys got here quick" Tai commented, seeing his little sister Hikari 'Kari', Takeru 'T.K' Takaishi, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, Ken Ichijouji, and Iori 'Cody' Hida, sitting at a table at Burger Haven. 

"Well, we were in the area" Kari said, as the older kids took a seat. 

"So, Joe not coming?" Cody asked. 

"Nope, a private high school student needs to study" Tai replied. 

"Oh" 

"Congratulations Sora, you won your tournament" T.K said. 

"No big deal" 

"Yeah right, I can't even swing a tennis racket right!" Yolei said as everyone cracked up laughing. 

Everyone congratulated Sora in turn while Sora was wondering why Matt didn't show up to her match. 

"So Ken, got a crush?" Tai asked, seeing Ken kept looking at Yolei. 

"Huh? What? N-no I don't have a crush" Ken said. 

"Sure Ken" Davis said. 

"What? I don't!" 

"Uh huh, Ken" T.K put in. 

"C'mon guys, leave Ken alone" Sora smiled. 

"Yeah, if he doesn't want to tell us who his crush is that's his choice" Kari said, looking at Yolei with a smile. 

"Anyway, T.K, have you talked to Matt?" Sora asked, casually. 

"Huh? Matt? Yeah, about a month ago, why?" T.K asked, curiously. 

"Well, it's just that he came to my mum's flower shop yesterday and he said he would be at my match today, that's all" 

"Oh, is that all" T.K said, grinning. 

"What?" 

"Nothing" 

"Why was Matt at your shop yesterday?" Tai asked, a bit too forcefully. He knew Sora had had a crush on Matt in Jr. High, just like the rest of the girls in school, but by now Sora had to have gotten over him, right? 

"He was there with a friend buying flowers, that's all" Sora said, calmly. 

"Ok" Tai said after a while, relaxing a bit. 

Suddenly, the door to Burger Haven was opened, and in stepped a 6'ft tall, blonde with blue eyes. All eyes turned to him as he spotted Sora and the gang. He walked towards them, everyone was still looking at him and whispering, as he approached Sora. 

"Hi guys, long time no see" Matt said. 

"What are you doing here?" Tai said, a bit coldly. 

"I thought since I wasn't busy, that I'll follow you guys here" 

"Follow us from where?" 

"Odaiba High's car park, I was watching the game, you were awesome by the way, Sora" 

"Thanks" Sora said, blushing, "but why didn't I see you?" 

"I was kinda hiding, Odaibains don't take kindly to Rydellians I'm afraid" Matt said, mock sternly. 

"I noticed" Sora said, seeing the guys here were giving Matt all kinds of looks and Tai some looks as well. 

"Are they giving me death glares?" 

"Yep" 

"Knew it, well then I guess I better go before something happens, it was nice to see you guys all again" Matt said to the others, "you aren't busy tonight are you Sora?" 

"No, why?" 

"I was just wondering... you wanna go bowling with me and my friends tonight?" 

"Um, sure, that would be great" Sora said, smiling. 

"Cool, I'll pick you up at 7?" 

"Yeah, ok, 7, do you remember where I live?" 

"Of course I do, any way, I better get going, see you then" Matt said as he gave Sora a wink and turned around to go out. 

As Matt left, Mimi started gushing, 

"You like Matt! That is so, so cool!" 

And everyone else joined in, only Kari noticed her brother's down beat expression. 

~*~ 

"Ishida, get outta our turf if you want to live" It was Toni Nakana. 

"I was just about to go" Matt, replied. 

"That's good, don't let us see your face here ever again" Enri Ando said. 

"Yeah, or we will do something drastic" said Piko Tamura. 

"Oh, ok, I'll just go now" Matt said as he got in his Spyder. 

"Don't act smart" 

"Ooook, well see you guys around" 

"No, you won't" 

"Uh, ok, well I won't see you guys around, gotta go now" 

And Matt drove off. 

~*~ 

"Listen, Tai" said Jeshi Otsuka, a fellow soccer player, after the gang had dispersed, "we know Ishida was your best friend in Jr. High, but he goes to Rydell now, our rival school" 

"Yeah, so you shouldn't be his friend any more" said Rairi Ehomoto. 

"It's just not on" added Taji Akao. 

"Who I'm friends with is none of your business, I don't think, and anyway, I'm not his friend" Tai stated. 

"Ok, well as long as he doesn't show up here any more and you're not friends with him, it's cool" Jeshi said. 

"Yeah, whatever guys... let's go bowling tonight, all of us, the whole soccer team" Tai said, _I've loved Sora too long to loose her to Matt... he's not gonna get her..._

~*~ 

Promptly at 7, the Takenouchi's doorbell rang. 

_He's here!_

"Sora! Yamato is here!" Mrs Takenouchi shouted upstairs to her daughter. 

"Just a sec, coming!" Sora yelled back. 

Sora was wearing a black miniskirt that Mimi had picked out for her, and a tight, white blouse. As she got downstairs she took a good look at Matt. He was wearing plain blue jeans and a pale blue collar shirt. He looked hot, as always. 

"Hi, Sora, you look terrific!" Matt said, as Sora blushed. 

"You don't look too bad yourself" 

"Thanks, we better be going or the guys will start playing with out us" 

"Drive safely now, Yamato" Mrs Takenouchi said. 

"I always do" Matt replied. 

"Yeah, mum, don't worry, I'll be back before 11 ok?" Sora said. 

"Ok, no later than that, right Yamato?" 

"Of course Mrs Takenouchi" 

"Well, seeya mum" Sora said as Matt led her out of the house. 

Matt opened the passenger seat for Sora and then got into the driver's side. It was a bit cold out side so Matt put the top on and then began to drive out of the driveway. 

"Nice car" Sora commented. 

"Thanks, my dad bought it for me for my birthday" 

"Must of cost a lot" 

"Yeah it did but there's nothing he wouldn't do for his little son" 

Sora laughed, "that's so cute, but little? I don't think so!" 

"Hey, I'm still little, in his eyes any way" 

"Sure, I'm sure he's thinking of when his 'little' son is going to lose his virginity, hmm?" 

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" 

"What!? You mean you're not a virgin!?" 

"... no, I'm not a virgin" 

Sora was silent. 

"You don't care, do you?" Matt asked, nervously. 

_He's not a virgin. Oh, my, god! What if he wanted to do IT and he reckons I'm no good because he's experienced and I'm not! This is too much pressure! Wait, what am I going on about, this is our first date and like he'll want to go that far any way, he'll probably call it off after our date tonight_

"Sora? Just because I've done it doesn't mean I'm going to force you to do it with me, I wouldn't do that" 

"I know you wouldn't Matt, let's just not talk about it ok?" 

"Sure, ok" 

~*~ 

After 15 minutes, they reached the bowling alley. 

"Well, here we are" Matt said as he cut off the engine, got out and opened the passenger side for Sora, also grabbing his letter jacket off his seat. 

They walked inside Strike A Bowl! and walked over to lane 7 & 8, where Matt's friends were. 

"Hey guys, wait long?" asked Matt. 

"Yeah, but we were here early, good thing too, this place is packed!" Yutaka said. 

"I noticed" Matt said. 

"So who's your 'friend'?" asked Akira. 

"This is Sora Takenouchi, Sora, that's Akira Kozyou, his girlfriend, Izu Ono, Yutaka Mizuno, his girlfriend, Jori Yajima, Takahashi Shimizu, and his girlfriend, Vida Neya" Matt introduced. 

Everyone said hi. 

"Matt and Sora are on our team" Yutaka said. 

"You just want Matt cause he's good" Akira accused. 

"Well, duh" 

Matt groaned, "Sora, let's go get our shoes" 

"Ok" 

Matt and Sora got there bowling shoes from the counter and then joined the others. 

"Ok, let's play now" Yutaka said. 

"Ok, ok, geez, I'll go first" Matt said. 

He grabbed a bowling ball and bowled in lane 7. 

"Strike!" Matt yelled as Akira and Takahashi groaned along with their girlfriends. 

"That was a fluke, Matt!" Izu told him. 

"No way, Izu, it was pure skill" 

"You wish!" Akira said as he got up to bowl in his lane. 

Matt sat back down, next to Sora. 

"Uh, Matt?" Sora asked. 

"Yeah?" Matt replied. 

"Did I tell you I don't know how to bowl?" Sora asked, weakly. 

Matt chuckled, "It's easy, I'll tell you how when it's your go" 

"Hope I don't make a fool of myself" 

"You won't. You must be cold wearing what you're wearing, here" Matt said as put his letter jacket on her. 

"Thanks" 

"No prob. Wouldn't want you to freeze on our first date" 

"See that, I got a spare" Akira shouted. 

"Yeah, but not a strike!" Jori, retorted. 

Akira stuck his tongue out at her. He bowled again. Gutter ball. 

"Shame Akira!" Yutaka laughed. 

"Oh, shut up, hey Sora, it's your turn" 

Sora looked at Matt. 

"I'll come with you" Matt said, and got up with Sora. 

Sora picked up a bowling ball and Matt told her what fingers to put in. They walked up to the line. 

"So, how do I bowl?" Sora asked. 

"Just throw it like you would throw a tennis ball, under arm" 

"Oh, ok" Sora threw the ball and hit 1 pin. 

"Yeah, like that" Matt said, laughing. 

"Maaaaaaaaatt" Sora said. 

"Ok, ok, here, this is how you do it" 

Matt pressed her back up against his body. He held her right wrist with his right hand and also had his left arm going across her chest to her right hand that was holding the bowling ball. 

"Ok, so you swing it like this" Matt said, swinging her arm. 

Sora felt Matt's breath on her face and it made her tingly. She was getting nervous, he was too close to her. 

"Just throw it forcefully in a straight line, the faster the better but be sure that you do throw it straight and not curve it into the gutter" Matt whispered in her ear. 

Sora cocked her head to the side so she could see Matt. 

"I don't think I can bowl, Matt" 

"Why not? It's really, really easy" Matt said, leaning his head a bit closer to her face. 

He couldn't take it anymore. She was just so damn pretty and her lips were so inviting, Matt pressed his lips against hers, in a nice, soft, sizzling first kiss. 

_Wow..._, Sora thought, but before she could fully register Matt's kiss, she felt his mouth against hers again, this time with more power and passion. She let herself take in the luxury taste of his lips, and then parted her own lips so his tongue could enter. 

"Uh... guys, we're meant to be bowling, not sucking face!" Yutaka yelled at them, making them break apart, Sora blushing furiously. 

"She was just about to bowl" Matt said, as Sora bowled and got a strike. 

"Yea!" Jori, cheered. 

As, Matt and Sora came back to sit down, Matt whispered to her, 

"You're a natural, and not just at bowling" 

Sora blushed. 

~*~ 

Unknown to Matt & Sora, Tai was watching them from some lanes away. He saw Matt kiss Sora and Sora kissing him back. He was tempted to go knock Matt's block off right here and now, but he would keep his cool. For now. It wasn't fair, Matt had his chance with Sora in Jr High, it should be Tai's turn now. Tai had always loved Sora, Matt never seemed like he even noticed her back then. 

"Hey, Tai, isn't that your girl, Sora, with Ishida?" asked Jeshi. 

"Huh?" Tai said, coming out of his thoughts. 

"So it is Sora and Ishida then, you looked like you were in a trance dude, well, aren't you gonna do something about Sora going on a date with Ishida?" 

"... Later dude, when it's the right time" 

"K, you know it was totally over confident of Ishida to just walk into Burger Haven. I mean, he's from RYDELL and Burger Haven is our territory, he knows it's our territory but he just waltzes in like it was a normal thing to do, I don't think we should let him think we're comfortable with him being in our territory and all" 

"We won't, tonight we'll make that clear" 

"Cool" Jeshi said, smiling, "Hear that guys? We're gonna get Ishida tonight" 

~*~ 

It was 10:40 now. 

"Matt, I gotta get home" Sora said. 

"Oh, yeah, guys, we're gonna go now, I promised I would have Sora back by 11" Matt told the others. 

"See you guys later then" Akira said as the others also said goodbye. 

~*~ 

Matt walked Sora up to her front door. 

"I had a great time Matt, your friends are great, I hope we can do it again sometime" Sora said. 

"I had fun too, of course, there was a 'highlight' that made it even more enjoyable" Matt said, quirking his eyebrow. 

Sora blushed and leaned towards him, "Perhaps this gentlemen would like another 'highlighted' moment, huh?" 

"Of course, always" Matt whispered as their lips met, yet again. 

Suddenly the door opened but the couple were too engrossed with each other to notice. Someone coughed. Matt and Sora broke apart and saw Mrs Takenouchi smiling at them. 

"Uh, mum, Matt was just uh..." Sora began. 

"Thanking you?" Mrs Takenouchi suggested. 

"..." 

"It's ok" Mrs Takenouchi said with a laugh, "well, Mr Ishida, you kept your word, she's back before 11, I think you should go home yourself now though, it is nearly 11" 

"Yes ma'am, I was just on my way" Matt said, "well goodnight Sora, I'll call ok?" 

"You better" Sora said as she gave Matt a quick kiss and then shut the door behind her as she got inside. 

Matt whistled as he got in his car. He started the engine and was about to drive out of the driveway when the car stopped. He was out of gas. 

"Shit, forgot to refill" 

_Might as well just walk home, I don't want to bother the Takenouchi's, their lights are already off. I'll come over in the morning with some gas and get my car._

So Matt got out of his car, puting his letter jacket back on him, and started walking away from the Takenouchi's. 

~*~ 

"Let's get him" Jeshi whispered to Tai as they watched Matt walk away from Sora's house. 

"It's too close to Sora" Tai replied. 

Tai started up his car engine and so did the other 2 cars when Matt was out of sight. All 3 cars had their headlights turned off so Matt wouldn't see them. 

_Am I really gonna bash up my best friend? Yeah, anyway, it's my EX-best friend. _

The 3 cars followed Matt silently until Tai signalled that they could get out of their cars now. They all suddenly turned on their headlights dimly, so that Matt could just know there were cars on the road but so no one else would get suspicious. The 3 cars sped forward and made a semicircle around Matt on the pavement. There was no where Matt could run, behind him was a brick wall. As the guys all came out of the cars, Matt counted 15 guys. 

_Shit, even if I know martial arts, I still can't take on 15 guys!_

"Oh, look, Ishida is scared" said a voice Matt was familiar with. 

Matt squinted in the darkness, they had turned off the headlights. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out Tai's face as he came closer. 

"Tai?" 

"Yeah, it's me" 

"What do you and your goons want?" 

"Your ass kicked" 

"Oh, come on, you're not gonna go on about that turf crap are you?" 

"Turf crap?" Tai said, right in Matt's face, "Why would I care about that? All I care about is Sora" 

"Sora?" 

"Yeah, Sora, she's mine" 

"She's no one's" 

"Oh, well she looked like she was yours tonight" 

"It was a date Tai, and Sora isn't a possession that you can just own" 

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you can't have her" 

"Why not?" 

"She's not your type" 

"And she's yours? Anyway, she seemed my type when she kissed me, me and not you" 

_WHACK!_ Tai punched Matt's jaw, hard. Matt hit hard against the brick wall. He was just about to hit Tai back when Tai's soccer team mates grabbed his arms and stepped on his foot so he wouldn't kick out at Tai. 

"So you need help to beat me up, huh Tai?" Matt said. 

That earned him a punch in the gut. Matt reeled over in pain. 

"Why don't you fight like a man" 

A punch across the face. 

"You know Sora only goes for _real_ men" 

Now a kick in the face, making him bleed. 

"And that's definitely not you" 

Tai grabbed him then and flung him onto his car, the other guys quickly going to grab Matt down against the hood of the car so Matt wouldn't attack Tai. Tai started smashing up Matt's face. 

_This cunt has got my girl_

__Tai then started punching Matt crazily in his gut and chest, sure for the moment that Matt was bleeding enough in the face. 

_Sora should be mine, not his! Sora will be mine after I'm through with Matt, she wouldn't even glance at him._

__Matt coughed up blood as Tai hit his gut with way too much force. 

"Yo, Tai, maybe you should calm down" Rairi said to him. 

"No way! He's smashing that shit hole!" Jeshi said. 

"Rairi's right, I mean, I don't think we're meant to _kill_ him" said Taji. 

_Matt doesn't deserve Sora, no way! He didn't like her back in the Digi world, I did_. 

Tai then threw Matt onto the ground, making Matt hit the concrete hard. By now, Tai was in a fit of jealousy, it was like all the jealousy he had felt all the way back in Jr. High when Sora had first told Tai she liked Matt, was coming out of him in one huge rage. Tai began stomping down on Matt, each time forcing his foot to come down harder and harder until he felt he was pulled back by several arms. He kicked Matt's limp form one last time before he bent over in exhaustion, puffing and panting like crazy. Matt had lost consciousness a while after he was thrown onto the ground, head first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Tai seems mental doesn't he? Well I have a good explanation, see he really *really* likes Sora, ok, I'm weird, whatever. Though trust me, Tai isn't mental ok? People get into jealous fits all the time, no really they do. Ok anyway, maybe you guys are confused with the prologue, I know it seems like it's not connected to the fic, well it is but it's just a background that I wanted to put in for some unknown reason. Also the title Yamato ISHIDA was uh wierd but I couldn't think of anything else and since there is a side story that deals with that... This was weird wasn't it? Probably cuz I'm weird but anyway plz R & R but NO FLAMES!


	2. A Secret?

Body **Thanx 2 Mei and Ang31Chick, for reviewing! :) Hope more peeps review... anyway, a lot of thankiez 2 Mei and Ang31Chick!!! Plz R & R!**

****

**And I think next week will be the last time I update cuz, horrors, my yearly examinations start in like 2 weeks and I have to study, duh. ******

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

****Matt awoke to the sound of mechanical machines beeping around him. He looked around, groggily. He was in a hospital room and was relieved when he saw he wasn't the one hooked up into the machines making all the noise but some other people in the same room as him were. 

_How'd I get here? What happened?_

__A doctor then came into the room and approached Matt. 

"So you're awake Yamato" said the doctor, "I'm Dr. Orikasa, you were brought to us pretty beaten up but you'll be ok, you're family's on their way" 

"Oh" Matt said, remembering the events that had occured a while ago, "so who brought me here?" 

"A young boy, same age as you but shorter, had brown hair and eyes" 

"Oh, was the guy's name, by any chance, Taichi Kamiya?" 

"I don't know, actually, he kind of just took off after he brought you here. Why?" Dr. Orikasa asked. 

"Oh, um, no reason" Matt said. 

"Matt!" T.K cried as he ran into the room and up to Matt and gave him a huge hug. 

"Ow, T.K" Matt said, "I'm sore" 

"Oh, sorry" T.K said as he stepped back. 

"Honey, are you ok? What happened!?" Nancy cried as she came into the room, followed by Malcolm. 

"Ah, Mr and Mrs Ishida, you finally came" Dr. Orikasa said. 

"It's Ms Takaishi" Nancy corrected as she looked Matt over, "So what's wrong with him?" 

"We guessed he just got in a fight like all boys, well, Yamato?" Dr. Orikasa asked. 

"Uh, yeah, there was a fight but I uh, can't remember who I was fighting" Matt said. 

"Now, c'mon Matt, who beat you up? I'll discuss with you later about getting into fights" Malcolm said. 

"I said I didn't know, dad" Matt said. 

"Now that can't be true-" 

"Matt said he doesn't know, Malcolm, now leave him alone" Nancy said. 

"Don't tell me how to deal with my child!" Malcolm said. 

"He's my child too!" Nancy retorted, _but he's not even yours, Malcolm..._

"Mum, dad, give it a rest" T.K said, "You guys aren't helping any" 

"Sorry" They both muttered. 

"Well, I think Yamato needs to rest now, we want to keep him over night just in case, he can go home tomorrow morning" Dr. Orikasa said. 

"Ok, well, we'll be going now than, I guess, but can you at least tell us who did this to my son?" Nancy asked. 

"We don't know... but your son did mention a Taichi Kamiya?" 

"Kamiya!? Are... are you sure?" 

"Well, your son just mentioned this name..." 

"Matt? What about Tachi?" Nancy asked her son. 

"Nothing mum, nothing, can you guys go now? I wanna go back to sleep" Matt said. 

"I think we should go, mum, dad" T.K said. 

"... Ok, I'll talk to you later Matt, bet on it" Nancy said as she was ushered out the door by T.K. 

"I'll come get you in the morning Matt" Malcolm said as he too retreated out of the room. 

_Man, why the hell did Tai bring me here if he bashed the shit out of me in the first place?_

**~~~Saturday Morning~~~**

****

****"Dad, I gotta get my car from Sora's house" Matt said as he got into his dad's van. 

"Sora? Is that a new girlfriend of yours?" Malcolm asked. 

"Well, I'm not sure... anyways, you know Sora, the kinda tomboyish girl that you met in the digital world incident" 

"Oh, yeah, Sora, I remember now, so... you two aren't up to any 'adult' situations in your relationship are you?" 

"Dad, drop it, let's just go get my car, ok?" 

"Alright, alright. You know Matt, I'm gonna find out who beat the hell out of you" 

"Whatever dad" 

~*~ 

"Hello Tai" Kari said to her brother who was lying on the couch. 

"Hi Kari" Tai said tonelessly. 

"... you know, T.K rang me up earlier this morning" 

"That's good" Tai said, knowing what Kari was getting at. 

"He said Matt got beaten up pretty badly yesterday night" 

"Oh really? Sux to be him" 

"... T.K said Matt mentioned your name" 

"Oh" 

"So?" 

"So what?" 

"So I wanna know why Matt mentioned your name" 

"And how the hell am I suppose to know?!" Tai said angrily. 

"Well, it's your name!" Kari said angrily, "Did you beat him up, Tai!" 

"So what if I did!? What are you gonna do about it, Kari!" 

"Look Tai, I know you like Sora and everything, but green does not look good on you! There is no reason to hurt someone else!" 

"Sora is-"  
"What are you two fighting about!?" Yelled their father, Yachi Kamiya (A/N I don't know his name, I just used another one), coming out into the living room. 

"Tai beat up Yamato Ishida!" Kari said before Tai could say anything. 

Yachi stood frozen for a moment but then said calmly, "Taichi Kamiya, what did you do?" 

"I beat up a kid" Tai mumbled quietly, looking at his feet. 

"And the kid's name?" 

"Yamato Ishida" 

"... tell your mother about this, Tai you're grounded until I say you're not, and apologise to Yamato" 

"But wouldn't like the cops charge me or something?" 

"I'll deal with it, just apologise" 

"Ok" Tai said as his dad went into his room. 

"Thanks a lot, Kari" Tai hissed at her. 

"You shouldn't of hit Matt" Kari said simply before retreating into her room. 

_Hey, isn't it good enough that I took him to the hospital? Well, Kamiya, he wouldn't of had to go there if you hadn't beat him up... damn._

__

**~~~Sora's House~~~**

****

****"Matt! What happened to your face!?" Sora shouted as she opened her front door to see Yamato there. 

"Uh, nothing really, I just got into a fight while walking home last night" 

"Nothing!? Doesn't look like nothing to me! And why were you walking home in the first place!?" 

"My car was out of gas and besides, it was nothing" 

Sora shook her head and then noticed Mr Ishida in the driveway. 

"Good morning Mr Ishida" 

"Good morning to you too, Sora" Malcolm said. 

"So you remember me?" 

"Of course" Malcolm said as Matt smirked, "Well sorry Sora but Matt can't stay, I've grounded him for being foolish enough to try to walk home this far" 

"Too bad, but foolish does come to mind" Sora said, glaring slightly at Matt who grinned. 

"Matt, come and drive your car home now" Malcolm said to his son. 

"Yeah yeah, wait, so I guess I won't be seeing much of you, Sora" Matt said, turning to Sora. 

"Yeah, because you were silly to walk home at night when you live far away" Sora exclaimed. 

"Hey, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself" 

"Well it definately doesn't show" 

"Matt, come on!" Malcolm yelled. 

"Coming! Geez. Don't worry Sora, I'll weasel out of the grounding, just watch" 

"Who's worrying?" 

"Aw, c'mon Sora" Matt said as he went towards his dad, Sora laughing. 

"See you soon then Matt!" Sora yelled as Matt got into his car and drove off. 

**~~~Monday, Rydell High~~~ **

****

****Rumours were sweeping Rydell High as to who bashed up Yamato Ishida. Matt didn't say anything except that he couldn't remember anything. The jocks all said they would come to the bottom of this and the cheerleaders were pissed that their BMOC was beat up. 

"Honestly Matt, can't you even remember one thing about Friday night?" A cheerleader, Pako Hoshiba, said to Matt. 

"No, except that I went on a date with Sora Takenouchi" Matt replied boredly. 

"Sora Takenouchi? Isn't that Taichi Kamiya's love interest or something? Oh my god! I get it now, you went out with Sora so Tai-" 

"No, wrong, I was only joking about the date with Sora, honestly" 

"Really?" Pako asked suspiciously. 

"Yes really" Matt said as he walked away from her, thinking how stupid he was to say he went on a date with Sora for surely everyone would know who the main catch of Odaiba's most popular boy was. 

Even though Matt protested to Pako about Tai beating him up, that rumour had become official at the end of the day, and all the jocks were just waiting to pummel Tai. Matt couldn't do anything about it so he just ignored it. He played basketball with his friends like he normally does every Monday afternoon, he did in fact got out of his grounding but his dad wouldn't let him go into the other side of Odaiba just yet. As he played, he heard someone call out his name. Matt heard his friends whistle and turned around to see his mum standing on the edge of the court. 

"You hooked up with an older babe, Matt?" One of his friends asked, staring at Nancy. 

"Yeah, whoo hoo, she is hot!" Another friend said. 

"Shut up guys, that's my mum!" Matt said, annoyed. 

"Your mother!? Dude, I thought you didn't have a mum!" 

"Well now you guys know I do, so stop checking her out!" Matt yelled as he approached his mother. 

"Uh, hi mum, what're you doing her?" matt asked. 

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know, about what happened on Friday" Nancy said. 

"Mum, I told you I forgot" 

"Yes I know, but, well, you said Taichi Kamiya" 

"Yeah, so?" 

"So... you still hang around with him or something? Is he your friend or is he the one that hit you?" 

"He's no one, I just said his name for some reason, and I haven't seen him since I was 14" 

"Oh, ok..." 

"What?" 

"It's just, well, you can trust me you know that right Yamato? I mean, I am your mother..." 

"Yeah mum, I know, I just don't have anything to tell" Matt told her. 

"Well, if you say so..." 

"I do, maybe you should get going, I know you're busy and all..." 

"Oh, right, well I'll be seeing you again, later ok?" 

"Sure mum" Matt said as he turned back to his friends. 

As Nancy walked to her car, her cell phone started ringing. 

"Hello?" Nancy said. 

"..." 

"Hello?" Nancy repeated. 

"Hi, uh, Nancy, is that you?" Asked a voice Nancy was familiar with but hadn't heard in say, 16-17 yrs. 

"What are you phoning me for?" 

"... to talk about this incident with Yamato and Taichi..." 

~*~ 

Later that night, Odaiba got broken into. The trophie cases were smashed and the walls were spray painted with words and pictures of dead cats, for this was the home of the Odaiba Wildcats. There was also one huge sprayed wall that said, RYDELL RULZ!!! DOWN WITH ODAIBA!!! WATCH OUT NEXT TIME, KAMIYA 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Wasn't that short? Yes it was, but I'll make it longer next time and I'll put romance in the next chapter as well cuz I didn't put any in here ^^ Plz R & R but no flames. 


	3. The Other Son

**Here's chapt. 3 of Yamato ISHIDA??. Thanx to everyone who reviewed ^^ And yep Valerie, Rydell comes from Grease, I just liked the name ^_^ And if u want to know my reason *coughexcusecough* *lol* for taking so long, go look at my notes in the 4th chapt. Of Preston Academy ^_^ I know I'm lazy.**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

******~~~Ishida Residence, Tuesday Morning~~~**

****

****Matt woke up from the knocking on his door. 

"Matt? Some _policemen_ would like to see you" 

_Policemen? Do they want to ask me again about friday night?_

__"Matt?" His father said again. 

"I'll be out in a minute" Matt called back, going into his bathroom. 

When he was done, he went out into the living room where his dad and 2 cops were sitting on the couch. He took a seat next to his father and opposite from the two policemen. 

One of the policemen spoke up, "Hello, Yamato, I'm Officer Morikawa and this is Officer Ootani" 

"Hi" Matt replied. 

"Last night, Odaiba High was broken into, do you know anything about that?" Morikawa asked. 

"Now, you can't seriously think that Matt had anything to do with it" Malcolm butted in. 

"We're not accusing your son of anything, we just want to know if he had anything to do with it or not" 

"Same thing" 

"Look, Mr Ishida, right now, your son is our top suspect" Ootani said. 

"What he means is, we can't afford _not_ to talk with your son" Morikawa said, glaring slightly at his 

partner. 

"I don't have anything at all to do with it" Matt said. 

"Are you sure?" Ootani asked. 

"Look here, my son doesn't lie" Malcolm said, "and he was here last night in bed" 

"He could have snuck out" Ootani pointed out. 

"Ataru!" Morikawa said to Ootani but then faced the father and son, "I'm sorry, he isn't very good at doing this" 

"I can tell" Malcolm said dryly. 

"But still, do you have any idea to who broke into Odaiba then?" Morikawa asked Matt. 

"Nope... why do you think it was me?" 

"Well... Rydell and Odaiba are rival schools, and we suspect it was the kids from Odaiba that beat you up on friday night. Last night, the break in was evidently clear that kids from Rydell had done it, it also had a message that read out : watch out next time Kamiya. We're guessing this Kamiya kid, Taichi, was the one that beat you up. Do you know now why it might be you we're looking for?" 

"Yeah... but I haven't been near that school since friday, I didn't trash it" 

"This is getting us no where" Ootani said. 

"I didn't trash Odaiba High and I don't know who did, ok?" Matt stated. 

"Yeah right-" Ootani began. 

"Well then, we better be going, if you hear anything give us a call ok?" Morikawa said, dragging his partner towards the door. 

"Yeah" Matt said. 

Once they were gone, Malcolm turned on his son, "Taichi Kamiya?" 

"What?" Matt asked. 

"Another thing that concerns this kid, wasn't he your best friend years ago?" 

"Yeah" 

"Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"Who is he? I don't really remember him, I was working too much back then..." 

"You're still working too much, but any ways, he isn't anyone" 

"Then why is he connected to everything that's been going on?" 

"Uh, because, he's the most popular guy in Odaiba High and so he would be targeted for rivalry" 

"Just like you?" 

"No dad, not like me, no one from Odaiba did anything to me"  
"Yeah, sure" 

"Look, I'm going to school now, ok?" 

"Ok, but I'm still pretty sure this Taichi Kamiya kid is the one responsible for beating you up... I seem to remember that name, Kamiya, I think he was one of my frat brothers in college..." 

"Whatever dad, I gotta go or I'm gonna be late" Matt said, dashing out the door. 

**~~~Odaiba High~~~**

Everyone was shocked that their school had been trashed. 

"This is all Ishida's fault, man" Jeshi Otsuka said to Tai. 

"Yeah but maybe we shouldn't of ganged up on him last friday then this wouldn't of happened" Rairi Ehomoto said. 

"What are you talking about!? That bastard deserved it, he shouldn't of taken Tai's girl!" Jeshi said. 

"I think it was a little extreme to put him in the hospital though, I guess this is our fault" Taji Akao said. 

"Man, you guys are wusses, Ishida deserved it, right Tai?" Jeshi asked. 

"... yeah, and the losers from Rydell better not think they're gonna get away with this" Tai said. 

"What are you thinking?" Jeshi asked. 

"Oh, I dunno, nothing yet, but we'll do something..." 

"Cool" 

Suddenly, they saw the cheerleaders headed for them.  
"This is all you guys' fault's" stated the head cheerleader, Chii Shirai. 

"Yeah, most definitely" said Saeko Kaneko. 

"What do you mean?" asked Jeshi.  
"We know you guys were the ones that beat up Yamato" Chii said. 

"And how would you guys know that?" 

"Because Tai here has a crush on Sora Takenouchi, and on friday at Burger Haven, it was clear to us that she liked Yamato, get my drift?" Chii asked. 

"That doen't mean we did anything" 

"Yes it does, Tai's jealous of Yamato, simple. You guys beat him up because of that, and plus, Rydell is blaming it on Tai as well from what I hear, and that's why they trashed our school" Chii explained. 

"We didn't do anything" Jeshi argued. 

"Yeah, right" Saeko rolled her eyes, "and you guys could of at least let the basketball team get involved with Yamato, you guys are the _soccer_ team, hello" 

"Yeah, so now, we don't really like you guys, you bashed up Yamato after all" Chii said. 

"So? What's up with him?" Jeshi asked. 

"He's our friend" Saeko stated. 

"He's from Rydell" Jeshi retorted. 

"Yeah, so? He came here before going to Rydell" 

"Yeah, for what? 10-15 minutes before he smashed that homeroom teacher?" 

"That doesn't matter, and besides, he was on our side as well in Jr. High" 

"We're in high school now, get with the program" 

"He's still a friend" 

"I can't believe you girls, are you still all hung over Ishida? What's so good about him? He's the enemy now, ok?" 

"No he's not, and we just want to tell you guys we disapprove of your behaviors" 

"What's this? The _chimbo's_ talking smartly?" 

"Shut up, Otsuka, you dumb jock" 

"Ooooh" 

"Leave it Otsuka" Tai cut in, "let's just go" 

"Ok" Jeshi said reluctantly, following Tai down the hallway. 

~*~ 

"Sora right? I'm Chii Shirai and I just want to tell you that if you have anything going on with Yamato Ishida, you should break it off" Chii said to Sora. 

Sora looked at her with her eyebrows raised, "Uh?" 

"Look, don't try to play dumb or anything, I know something is going on with you and him, I just want to warn you that going out with him will cause trouble, Tai is mega jealous, he 's the one who beat up Yamato you know? So I think it's best if you leave Yamato alone" 

"Uh, ok" Sora said, walking away from Chii, _Tai beat up Matt? Why would he do that? I thought that was just a rumour, but if it is true, I'm going to give Tai a piece of my mind! And what about Matt? I'm sure he remembers what happened on friday then, but he lied because it was Tai? Now I'm pissed off at both of them!_

__

__~*~ 

**~~~Somewhere in Odaiba, Afternoon (^_^)~~~**

****

****Nancy got out of her car. Yesterday, *he* had phoned her to sort things out, and so now they were meeting at a cafe to do so, not at *his* place since his wife might be there... 

Nancy walked slowly towards her destination, she hadn't seen *him* since that weird Digital World incident where Yamato and Takeru were floating up into the sky towards that weird land mass with some other kids, two of which were *his* kids... 

They had caught each others eyes for a very brief moment, before *he* turned to his wife, and Nancy turned to Takeru. Nancy saw *him* glance at Yamato though, glad that he at least knew of his other son's existence. 

Nancy looked across the street to where the cafe was. That's when she saw *him*. *He* was sitting at one of the the tables outside, fidgeting with his hands. 

_Well, it's now or never_, Nancy thought as she crossed the street. 

She approached him as he looked up. They just looked at each other for a moment before Nancy took a seat facing him and then said, 

"So, it's been a long time" 

"Yep... Hello Nancy" 

"Hello Yachi" 

"I would of called sooner about this but I was too nervous to phone you, you know, with all that we've been through... On Saturday, Taich told me he... Bashed up Yamato, I haven't had the guts to ring you up 'til yesterday" 

"... I'm not surprised, about Taichi I mean" 

"Are you indicating something bad about my son!?" 

Nancy sighed, "No, just that Yamato said something about Taichi... And by the way, does Yamato mean nothing to you at all!?" 

"What do you mean asking me if Yamato means nothing to me?! Of course he means something to me! He means A LOT to me! You're the one that wanted me to stay out of his life! You wanted a nice normal family with Malcolm, you didn't want him to know that anything went on with you and me" 

"Oh, are you saying it was all my fault! You had a fiancé as well as me that night! I know you didn't want her to know you had helped conceive a child with me! You wanted to blame someone else, so you made me say all the things about me wanting a normal life with Malcolm! You just wanted Yamato away from you so YOU could start a nice normal family!" 

"That is not true! I wanted to be a part of my son's life! But you didn't want Malcolm to know a thing! You let him believe Yamato is his child! You continued doing so for the sake of keeping your family together, but it fell through anyway. I still don't know why you don't tell Yamato and Malcolm the truth! Don't have enough money to support both your sons if Malcolm ditches Yamato?!" 

"Malcolm wouldn't do that!" 

"Then what are you afraid of?!" 

"I didn't tell after the divorce for your sake! You think your wife would absolutely love it if she found out you had another son, and not with her!?" 

"..." 

Nancy sighed, this wasn't going anywhere. 

"Look, Yachi, let's talk about what we were meant to be talking about" 

"Fine. I just wanted to say sorry for Taichi beating up Yamato, I told him to apologize though I don't think he has. I just ask one favour from you, that you won't get the police involved" 

"... Yamato seems like he doesn't want Taichi to get caught, after all, he told me he doesn't know who beat him up so I guess I won't tell the police, you know, charge Taichi. But he better not pick any more fights with my son" 

"Thank you. I'll try my best to keep Taichi away from Yamato, I don't want my sons fighting each other..." 

"Yamato isn't your son, he is Malcolm's, just remember that, good bye" Nancy said as she got up and left. 

Yachi sighed. 

**~~~Odaiba High, Still Afternoon~~~**

"Where is that stupid Taichi..." Sora muttered as she walked through the hallways of Odaiba High. 

She then spotted Tai standing at his locker with a bunch of his friends. She walked up to them. 

"Taichi Kamiya, you have a lot of explaining to do!" Sora growled at him. 

"Woooooo, she called you by your full name, you in trouble" Jeshi said with a smirk, dragging out the word, trouble. 

"Shut up Otsuka, get lost guys" Tai said. 

When the other guys were gone, Sora demanded, "Why the hell did you bash up Matt?!" 

Tai was silent, then narrowed his eyes and said, "Why the hell do you think?" 

"I honestly don't know! So tell me Kamiya, why?" 

"Because I like you ok! I like you! And Matt got to you first!" 

Sora was silent. 

"Matt is such a bastard anyway, why the hell do you like him!" 

"Matt is not a bastard! And you like me? Why?" Sora said. 

"Why not!?" 

"Look Tai, I'm sorry but I like Matt, I don't like you, I'm sorry" 

"Why can't you give me a chance? Is Matt really 'all that'? It wasn't like he liked you in Jr. High, and I've always liked you, it just isn't fair!" 

"... Maybe Matt didn't like me then, but he does now! And I'll take that, people change, you're a very good example!" 

"Sora! Just give me a chance, one chance, please?" 

"I'm sorry Tai, but I want to be with Matt and I won't let anything ruin my relationship with him" 

"... Fine, if that's the way you want it, then so be it, but I ain't responsible for whatever might happen to Matt" 

"You're not going to hit him again, are you!? I can't believe you!" 

Tai just shrugged his shoulders and walked off. 

_I can't believe how Tai is acting! I can't believe he actually likes me! And that he would hit his one time best friend just because he took me out on a date... I still have to talk to Matt, trust is needed in a relationship right? Well Matt has certainly lied to me, but he was trying to protect Tai, the one who beat him up... No wonder why Matt got the Crest of Friendship_, Sora couldn't help grinning. 

**~~~Ishida Residence, After School~~~**

****

****Sora knocked on the door of Matt's place. 

_I hope he's home..._

The door opened to reveal Matt, handsome as ever in his red, white and black school uniform. 

"Sora! What are you doing here?" Matt exclaimed. 

"What? Can't a girl see her boyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend?" Matt said, grinning. 

"Yah, is T.K in?" Sora said, giggling. 

"Awww, c'mon" Matt said, grinning. 

"Kidding" Sora said, whacking him arm. 

"So what are you doing here?" 

"I told you, to see none other than you" 

"That's so sweet" 

"Well you couldn't come into Odaiba's part of, well, Odaiba, so I decided to come to Rydell's part of Odaiba" 

"I'm glad you came too" Matt said, lowering his head for a kiss. 

Sora pulled back, "But" 

"But?" 

"I also came to _talk_ to you" 

"Oh no, don't you know you never tell a guy that you need to talk?" 

"Yeah well, I really need to, and if I get pissed off along the way, bear with me" 

Matt sighed, "Ok, what is this about?" 

"Tai" 

"Tai?" 

"Yes, Tai" 

"... Well?" 

"Why didn't you tell me Tai was the one that beat you up?" 

Matt was silent, and then, "How did you find out?" 

"Doesn't matter how, I want to know why you lied to me" 

Matt sighed, "I didn't want to make a gap in between your friendship with Tai, I didn't want to make all the others feel that I was responsible for the team falling apart if I had told you guys" 

"... The others wouldn't of made you feel responsible, and besides, we would patch things up" 

"Yeah right, are you still on speaking terms with Tai?" 

"Well, no but-" 

"See, it was better that no one else, especially you, know that Tai and his goons ganged up on me, but now it's too late, Tai will hold a grudge forever" 

"I'll all work out sooner or later" 

"If that's what you believe..." 

"I do" 

Matt shrugged, "Well, I guess, maybe" 

"Don't you think so?" 

"Hey, T.K's the one with hope..." 

Sora had to grin at Matt's stupid way of trying to change the subject. 

"Well, anyway, I don't want to talk about this no more, if you say things will work out then ok" 

"Impatient, are we?" 

"Damn right, I gotta kiss you" 

And with that, Matt brought his lips together with Sora's... (A/N um, I can't write kissing scenes so you guys will just have to vision the kiss urselves ^^) 

**~~~Kamiya Residence, Wednesday~~~**

_Ring ring_

The Kamiya's phone rang before Kari picked it up. 

"Hello, Kamiya residence?" Kari said. 

"Hi Kari, it's Sora" 

"Oh, hey Sora, you and Tai had a fight huh?" 

"Well, yeah I guess so..." 

"I knew I should of told you that Tai had beaten up Matt but I wanted to give Matt a shot at telling you himself" 

"It's ok now, but I don't want me and Tai to be mad at each other anymore, so I was wondering... Maybe we could have a little party, you know, a sort of reunion, with Matt as well so he and Tai can learn to get along again" 

"That's a great idea! I'll ask my parents, I'm sure they'd say yes for the party being here, how about we have it on Friday night?" 

"Ok, that'd be great, well, I better phone everyone else to come, make sure Tai's there" 

"I'll make sure, cya" 

"Bye" 

Kari then went into the living room where her dad was watching T.V. 

"Hey, dad, can I have a party this Friday?" 

"What's it for?" 

"Well, me and Sora are trying to get Tai and Matt back as friends" 

"Matt?" Yachi said, sitting up. 

"Yeah... So can I?" 

"... I'll uh, have to talk with your mother first, won't be a minute, I'll phone her now, from my room" Yachi said, getting up and going into his room. 

"Um, sure" Kari said, confused with the way her father answered. 

Yachi stood in his room on his bed, next to the phone. He wasn't going to call his wife, but Nancy. He picked up the ohone and dialed. 

"Hello?" The voice on the other side answered. 

"Hi, it's me Yachi" 

"... What are you phoning me for now?" 

"My girl Kari wants a party this Friday" 

"So?" 

"So, she's trying to make Tai and Yamato get along..." 

"Oh, I see..." 

"So, will you let the party go on?" 

"I don't know..." 

"Come on Nancy, I want to see Yamato, damn, I wasn't even there when he was born! I've only seen him _once_! And that was when he was 11! I waited 11 years to catch a glimpse of my own son since he was born, I don't want to make it another long 11 yrs before I can see him again!" 

"... Ok, I'll let you hold this party and Yamato can go but if anything happens..." 

"Nothing will, I promise" 

"You better not tell him anything either, and try not to be _too_ obvious" 

"I won't, thanks a bunch Nancy, you're the best" 

"It's not like I'm letting you too close to him or anything, I'm just trying to make it more fair to you" 

"Thanks anyway" 

"Yeah... Well, bye" 

"Bye" 

Yachi placed the phone back down on the receiver and then jumped on the spot, it wasn't every day that he got to see his other son, and in his own home too, even when Tai had been best friends with Yamato, they never came to Tai's place when Yachi wasn't at work. 

Yachi then got out of his room and told Kari, "The party's on" 

"Thanks dad!" Kari said, going into her room to make a phone call probably. 

"Oh, don't thank me" Yachi said, smiling. 

**~~~Ishida Residence, Thursday~~~**

****

****"So Matt, you're mum told me you were invited to a party. At Taichi Kamiya's place and that she has given permission for you to go" Malcolm said. 

"Yeah, Sora's making me go" Matt said. 

"I don't like the idea of you in that part of Odaiba and especially at Taichi's place" 

"Well, mum said I could go, I don't see any problem with that" 

Malcolm sighed, "You just be careful ok? And if your car ever runs out of gas again, there's gas in the trunk" 

"Got it, dad" 

**~~~Friday, After School~~~**

****

****"So, like, are you sure Tai isn't going to start a fight with me?" Matt asked Sora as they got on the elevator to Tai's floor. 

"I'm sure he won't, not in front of his parents" Sora replied. 

"His parents are going to be there?" 

"Well, Mr Kamiya is, they don't want anything to happen" 

"That makes me feel a lot better" 

"C'mon, nothing is going to happen except you and Tai making up" 

"Ha, that's a laugh" 

"Well, you'll try won't you?" 

"For you, of course" 

"Have I told you how sweet you are?" 

"A couple of times..." Matt said, touching her cheek with his hand. 

"Matt, stop it, I don't want my hair to be ruined when they open the door" Sora said as she knocked on the Kamiya's door. 

"Oh, all right" Matt pouted. 

"Awww" Sora said, laughing. 

The door then opened, Yachi stood in the doorway. 

"Hey, Mr Kamiya" Sora said, cheerfully. 

"Hello Sir" Matt said. 

Yachi just kept staring at Matt. 

Matt coughed, "Um..." 

"Oh, sorry" Yachi said quickly, "Hi Sora, and .." 

"Yamato Ishida, Sir, you can call me Matt if you like" 

"Right, Matt..." 

"So... Can we come in?" Sora said. 

"Oh, silly me, of course, the others are already here, they're in the living room, don't worry, I won't bother you kids" 

"You're never a bother Mr Kamiya" Sora said as she and Matt walked in the front door. 

Yachi moved out of their way but then contined staring at Matt. 

"Uh..." Matt said. 

"Oh, uh, sorry again, I'll just be in the kitchen if you kids need anything" Yachi said as he walked to the kitchen. 

"You know Sora, Tai's dad just _might_ be weirder then Tai himself" 

Sora laughed, "C'mon" 

As Matt walked into the living room, arm around Sora, everyone of the other digidestined went quiet. Tai just looked away. 

"Hey everyone"Matt started. 

A chorus of nervous 'hi's went around. 

Silence except for the music. 

"Well, c'mon Sora, let's just dance" Matt said, taking Sora into the middle of the living room. 

Soon, everyone was dancing and chatting, trying not to be awkward. Tai however just stood to the side, glaring at Matt. 

"Matt?" Sora said, whilst dancing with him. 

"Hmm?" 

"Maybe we shouldn't act like a couple in front of Tai" 

"Oh, come on, it's Tai's problem if he can't handle it" 

"I just don't want Tai to feel left out, maybe you should go talk to him then" 

"Do you want me to?" 

"Yes" 

"Ok, then I'll try, if he tries to hit me though, I'll hit back" Matt warned. 

"Try not to" 

"Then what am I supposed to do? Just take his beatings?" 

"I don't know, just go talk to him" 

"Ok, ok, women these days" Matt said, grinning. 

Sora shoved him playfully. Matt walked slowly towards Tai, everyone stopped their conversations and watched though they wouldn't hear what Tai and Matt would say anyway, the music was still on. 

~*~ 

Yachi watched from the kitchen into the living room, keeping a close eye on both Tai and Matt. _What did Nancy say about not being **too** obvious? Great one, Kamiya. Though I couldn't help staring at him, I've never looked at him close up, I've only glanced at him once when he was 11... He sure is tall, not that he wasn't tall for his age at 11, he's 16 now, just like Tai... I must shape up that boy, he mustn't get into fights with his brother_... 

~*~ 

"So, hi Tai" Matt said as he approached Tai. 

Tai continued to glare at him, "What do you want?" 

"To settle our differences" 

"If you want to do that, dump Sora" 

"I can't do that" 

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't want to" 

"Then tough, our 'differences' will never be 'settled'" 

"C'mon Tai, you can't be stuck on Sora forever" Matt sighed. 

"... Maybe, but then again, maybe not" 

"Can't we just make up? What are friends for?" 

"You're not my friend" 

"Why? Because Sora's dating me and not you?" 

"Matt. Friends don't betray each other, right? Especially _best_ friends" 

"Yeah..." 

"You knew I had a crush on Sora. I told you that when we were 12. And what do you do? 4 yrs later you go and make her your girlfriend!" 

"It just happened ok, and I thought by now you would of gotten over her and gotten another chick" 

"Well I didn't, ok" 

"Yeah well, I can't help you now, Sora's my girlfriend and I don't want it any other way" 

"Oh, that's really too bad" 

"Why?" 

"I guess I won't be acting that civil to you from now on, and we can never be friends, not like you were a true friend anyway..." 

"Whatever Tai, just let the records stand that I at least tried to make up with you ok" 

"What? So you would look good in the eyes of Sora?" 

"Well, duh" Matt said, sarcastically. 

"Don't push it, Ishida" 

"Push what, exactly?" 

"I said, don't" 

Matt looked away, "Whatever" 

That's when Tai struck him in the face. Matt stumbled back and then raised his fist in turn but he then thought of Sora and lowered it. 

"What? Too chicken!" Tai said, as he brought his foot up to Matt's stomach. 

Suddenly, Yachi came running into the living room, face redder then ever before, and yelled, "Taichi Kamiya! Stop it right NOW!" 

The music was turned off by Yolei. Yachi grabbed Tai and held him in a vice like grip. Yachi looked at Matt, Sora was by his side now. 

"Are you all right?" Yachi asked Matt. 

"Yeah, fine, never better" Matt answered, cluthing his stomach. 

Yachi let go of Tai and put his hand on Matt's shoulder instead. 

_This is the first time ever that I've touched him..._

Matt looked up at Yachi with confusion present in his eyes, _Why the hell is he touching me for **so** long..._

Yachi coughed, letting go of Matt, "Well, uh, Taichi, aren't you going to apologize?" 

"Why should I?" Tai stated more so then asked. 

Yachi narrowed his eyes at his son. 

"Sorry" Tai muttered. 

"You can go to your room now" Yachi said. 

As Tai walked past them, he glared at Matt and gave Sora a hurt expression. 

_What's up with dad? He seems kinda funny, and how he acts around Matt... He seems like he cares more about Matt then his own son! Dad could of at least let me have my say and then get pissed off at Matt but nooooooooo, he takes Matt's side instead! He should of kicked Matt out but instead sends me to my room! What kind of father is that?! Now Matt is definitely my No. 1 enemy!_

"I'm terribly sorry for Tai's actions tonight, Matt" Yachi said. 

"It's all right..." 

"No, it's not, I should of never let this party happen for I knew something like this might happen..." 

"No really, it's ok Mr Kamiya" 

_Mr Kamiya... Is that what he'll always call me? God I wish he could call me dad..._

"But I do feel kinda awkward now... Do you mind if I leave?" Matt said. 

"No, not at all" Yachi said, _but I want you to stay..._

"Cool, well uh, tonight was... Enlighting, I had uh, fun, to an extent, it was nice meeting you Mr Kamiya, and seeing all you guys again" Matt said, looking at the others, "But I gotta go now, see ya all later" 

"I'm coming with you" Sora said, following Matt towards the front door. 

"You don't have to" 

"I'm your date, how else am I suppose to get home if you don't drive me?" Sora said jokingly. 

"Well, there's always Tai" Matt said dryly. 

"Don't even joke about that" Sora said. 

"Sorry" Matt said, as they walked out the door. 

Sora sighed, "Well, at least you tried to make up with Tai" 

"I get points for that, right?" Matt said grinning. 

"Hmm, you can have how many points you want" 

"Good, because I want enough points to score" 

"Oh, you'll score all right" Sora replied as they stepped into the elevator. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Of course" Sora said seductively as the doors closed. 

"Am I going to score now?" 

"Definitely" 

Matt pushed Sora gently into one corner of the lift. He snaked one hand up her shirt from her belly to her back. Sora reached for his hair just as Matt began kissing her neck. As Matt moved up, their lips met passionately and began to play tonsil hockey. Sora moved her right hand slowly down Matt's back and into his jeans to his butt. She gave it a pinch and Matt jumped a bit before licking her face. They went on until they reached the last floor. Matt's shirt was off by then, and as the door opened, the people waiting to get on looked at them weirdly. 

Sora blushed as Matt chuckeld nervously and said to them., "Uh, we were uh, 

just studying the human life form, that's all" 

One of the people, a teenage girl, said, "Well, that girl sure is studying something interesting..." 

It was now Matt's turn to blush as Sora and everyone else laughed. 

"True" Sora said, "So true" 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**This is more drama then romance eh? Well I can't help it, I like drama more than romance :P Though I suck at writing both kinds :P As for the romance I said I would put in... There wasn't many romance, I couldn't fit it in with the drama stuff, and I totally suck at writing kissing scenes and stuff, up top is a good example ^^ . Well, this was crap but plz R & R!!! ^_^**


	4. Serious Shit

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait -_-' Guess what everybody!? Skool starts in two days! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :( Well, n e wayz, if ya read Quest For The Warriors, I said I give quotes out, hehe, well, when I want to, and I do :P So here's my fav quote! :P**

**Life's a dick. When it gets hard, fuck it.**

**Isn't that cool? :D :P N e wayz, this chapter is dedicated to Claire aka British Loonie aka White Lily. I shouldn't dedicate so much chapters to her, eh? :P As u can tell, I changed my name agen :D TemptAzn :) Blame it on Claire! She mocked my Azn Pride :P K, u guys can read now, hehe :D Plz review!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**~~~Saturday Morning~~~**

Tai parked his car in the Otsuka driveway. He got out and knocked on the door. Jeshi answered. 

"Come on in Tai, I just need to grab something, be right back" 

Tai went in and sat down in the living room. He looked around, there were lots of photos hanging up. He grabbed a wedding photo of Jeshi's parents, and turned it around. It said, 'Marriage of Jahyi Otsuka and Mandi Uwaki'. He put it back down and looked at some other photos. He recognized Jeshi in some of them. A guy that looked familiar was in the same picture with Jeshi too, though he couldn't put a finger on who it was... 

"Tai, I'm ready" 

Jeshi's voice cut through Tai's thoughts. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah, let's go" Tai replied, getting up. 

The two headed out and climbed into Tai's car. They were headed for Rydell. 

~*~ 

"Come on Yamato! Swing that butt!" A random girl from the sideline of the baseball game yelled. 

All the girls giggled as Matt laughed and said, 

"I think you mean bat" 

"No" The girl replied, "Shake that ass!" 

Which caused all the girls to giggle even louder. 

"Would you guys stop annoying him and let us play our game!?" Demanded one of Matt's friends that was the catcher (A/N Backstop, woteva :P). 

"We're not annoying him" The girls whined. 

"Whatever, just shut up! Ishida, hurry up and swing! And NOT your ass, huh?" 

Matt smirked at him. And stood in his baseball stance as the pitcher wound up. The ball flew towards him and SMACK, he hit a home run. 

"Oh yeah" Matt said, as he began to run the bases. 

As he was rounding the 2nd base, he heard clapping. He turned towards the sound, and saw Tai and Jeshi leaning against Tai's car. 

_Oh fuck. _

__Both Tai and Jeshi had smirks on their faces, and they slowly started to walk towards Matt. Matt's guy friends also saw them, and abandoned their positions on the field and sideline and stood next to Matt. Finally, Tai and Jeshi stood before Matt and his friends. Tai continued to smirk. 

"What do you want?" Matt asked coldly. 

"Who said we wanted anything?" Jeshi said. 

"Yeah, we just wanted to congratulate you on your home run" Tai smiled. 

Matt smiled back, "And how the hell would you know I was going to hit a home run? Or that I would be playing baseball at all?" 

Matt's friends smirked, and Tai and Jeshi narrowed their eyes. 

"You two are looking for a fight, eh?" One of Matt's friends said, "Well, Kamiya, you're definitely gonna get one" 

Tai smirked, "I would hardly call it a fight if you were against me" 

"Kamiya-" 

"Cut it, Lamori" Matt said, "Would you guys just mind leaving?" 

"Actually, we do" Jeshi smirked. 

"Matt-" Yuji Lamori started. 

"No" Matt cut in. 

"Aw, Matt's in charge of his little people" Jeshi mocked. 

"Well, isn't Kamiya in charge of you?" Yuji retorted. 

Jeshi and Yuji glared at each other. 

"Like I said, what do you want, Tai?" Matt said. 

"You know what I want" Tai replied, smiling. 

Matt sighed, "Does Sora look like she's here?" 

"Whoever said I wanted Sora?" 

Matt looked at him incredulously. Tai grabbed Matt's shirt and pulled him down so they were face to face, barely inches apart. 

"I want you. Dead" 

Then he let go. 

"Oooooooh, is Ishida gonna react like he did to that homeroom teacher? And bash the hell outta Tai?" Jeshi taunted. 

"Yeah, what was his name?" Tai asked, smiling at Matt. 

"Uwaki" Jeshi supplied. 

"Yeah, so are you Ishida?" Tai smirked. 

Matt merely smirked back at him. 

Tai frowned, then said, 

"Well, you're more of a wuss then I thought you were, 'til next time though, see you around" 

Tai turned around and headed back to his car. 

Jeshi smirked at Matt and followed Tai. When Tai and Jeshi were a good distance away, Yuji said, 

"Matt, why didn't you let us beat them!" 

"Do you want to be arrested!?" Matt stated, "The cops are way too much involved with this" 

"Yeah, I guess..." Yuji muttered. 

~*~ 

"Tai" Jeshi said as he got in Tai's car, "You should of hit Ishida" 

Tai looked over at him, 

"Why? We were _way_ outnumbered, it was a huge risk even coming to their turf" 

"Well, we would of gotten beaten up bad at the most, but it's not like they have the guts to kill us or anything" 

"Kill us? Like they would ever do that, no one would think of killing" 

"But, you said you wanted Ishida dead just a while ago..." 

"Yeah, I want him dead, but that doesn't mean I'm going to _kill_ him" 

"So, you're not planning to murder Ishida?" 

"Murder!? Otsuka, what the hell is wrong with your brain?! My god, as if!" 

Jeshi shrugged and looked out his side of the window, his hand placed over his pocket where an object was, by the looks of the bulge... (A/N no, that was not his cock CLARE! Btw, that *is* how u spell ur name :P) 

**~~~Tachikawa Residence~~~**

"Sora, we just think that maybe you should break up with Matt..." Mimi said. 

"Tai seems to be getting more... _Dark_, about all this, I'm not sure what he's capable of doing..." Kari added quietly. 

Sora sighed, "Look, I'm not breaking up with Matt. End of story" 

"But, what if something happens?" Yolei piped in. 

"Like what?" Sora demanded. 

Yolei shrugged, "Tai could beat him up again, and maybe Matt won't be so lucky this time..." 

"Matt can handle Tai" Sora stated. 

"Tai and his friends ganged up on Matt last time. What if they do it again? Maybe Matt can handle Tai, but just Tai _alone_" Mimi said. 

"... This is all because Tai has a crush on me... It's not Matt's fault, so why exactly is he so eager to kill Matt? If he should be angry at anyone, it should be me, he has no right to just blame all his downs on Matt! Why can't Tai just leave us alone?!" 

"Because... Because, I guess his feelings for you are too deep..." Kari muttered. 

"... I'm not breaking up with Matt. I'm going, see you guys later" 

Sora got up from the chair she was sitting on and headed for the door. 

"Sora" Mimi called. 

Sora turned back around. 

"What?" 

"Just- just give it some more thought" 

Sora looked at Mimi then turned back to the door and went out, not replying. 

**~~~Kamiya Residence~~~**

****Tai walked through the front door, and headed for his room. En route was the living room, where his father was. 

"I thought I grounded you" Yachi stated, stopping Tai in his tracks. 

Tai looked down at his feet. 

"Where have you been?" Yachi demanded. 

"Somewhere" 

"Don't give me that! Where!?" 

"I was just over at Jeshi's" Tai said carefully. 

"I phoned his place, his parents said you weren't there" 

"We were hanging out" 

"Where?" 

"Just... Around" 

"You better not have been anywhere near Rydell" 

"I wasn't" 

"... Go to your room" 

Tai trudged past his father and went into his room. 

"Damn him..." Tai muttered. 

He lay down on his bed for a while, bored as hell, but then his door opened. 

"Tai?" Yachi's head poked into the room, "I'm going out for a while, I'll be back soon, and stay in your room" 

"Yes sir" Tai saluted. 

Yachi just shut the door and headed out. 

_Where the hell is he going... Mum's out, so is Kari, it's not like dad will know if I go out too... He probably won't be back soon anyway... Nah, he could find out, and I'm *still* bored... Heh, maybe I'll go cause some mischief in his room, can't get grounded any worse then this anyway, and it'll keep me occupied..._

__Tai got up out of his bed and out of his room. He approached his parents' room and turned the knob. It wasn't locked, so he opened it and walked in. 

"Now, what the hell can I do..." Tai muttered to himself, and opened a drawer. 

There was a bottle of lube. Tai couldn't help but start laughing, and shut the drawer shut. He proceeded to open drawer after drawer, laughing at things as he went. One particular drawer caught his full attention. It was empty. Now why would one drawer be empty while it's neighbours were all packed full? Tai put his hand in it, and felt around. Nothing. 

"Hmm... Maybe it's a secret drawer..." 

Tai felt the top of the drawer and sure enough, he felt a little knob. He pulled it, and down fell the top, a small book fell with it. 

"Huh?" 

Tai grabbed the book and shut the drawer, and then sat down on his parents' bed. It seemed to be a dairy, a very old dairy. Tai opened it. The date on the first page was dated 1988. 

_That's the year I was born..._

__Tai started reading... 

**_Dear Dairy, or whatever u want to be called,_**

**_I've decided to start a dairy... Helps me with my thoughts... Me, I'm Yachi Kamiya. The reason I have any real important 'thoughts' anyway is becasue... Well, I had unprotected sex with a friend of mine. There, I said it. And it wasn't with Kashu Noriya, my fiancé. My fiancé for gods sake! I was drunk. She was drunk._**

**__**Tai gasped. His father had sex when he was engaged to his mother!? Tai flipped a few pages. 

**_Dear Dairy,_**

**_This is what I was afraid of. *She* is pregnant. So is Kashu, but that's ok, I'm glad she is, she's my wife after all and I love her. But *she* is pregnant. With my child. *She* rang me up just then. Oh god, what am I going to do!? Should I tell Kashu about me and- Oh shit._**

**__**Does this mean I have a half brother or sister?! Oh my god! Dad got someone other then mum pregnant! 

__Tai turned a couple more pages over. 

**_Dear Dairy,_**

**_This has got to be one of the happiest moments in my life! Kashu just gave birth! To a boy! I have a son! I, of course, fainted when he was born but still... I have a son! We named him Taichi. Taichi Kamiya. I guess Kashu wanted him to be named similar to me, she wanted to name him Yachi Jr. at first but I managed to change her mind..._**

**__**Tai smiled and continued reading.**__**

**_There is still that matter with *her* though... She's still pregnant, she decided not to have an abortion, and she didn't get a miscarriage, NOT that I wanted either, but... Maybe, MAYBE it would be better if- what am I saying?! This is my own child I'm talking about!?_**

**__**Tai's smile turned into a frown. 

_Who the hell is *she*? So I DO have a younger half sibling? ... Oh man..._

__Tai flipped some more pages. 

**_Dear Dairy,_**

**_I don't know if I'm happy, mad, or worried, and a thousand of other emotions. My 2nd child has just been born. To say the least, it wasn't with Kashu. It was with *her*. I wasn't there for my child's birth, *her* husband was, taking in *her* story that that was *his* child. I'm to keep it that way. And I'm also to keep away from my child, having no connections to him what so ever. Well, I will still celebrate my new son's birth..._**

**__**So I have a younger half brother... 

_**Yamato. Yamato Ishida.**_

_****_Tai stared at those three simple words as if frozen. Amazement and shock overtook his features. And then surprisingly, anger. Tai shut his father's dairy close roughly and threw it onto the bed. He was *very* angry. Angry? He wasn't sure he had a right to be. He was angry at his father. Angry that he had cheated on his mother. Angry that he had gotten some chick pregnant. Angry that he had lied to his family all these years. Angry that it had to be **Matt**. And, angry **at** Matt. 

_Matt's already ruined my life, now I find that he's related to me! Like Kari... If our family falls apart, it's all Matt's fault! I swear, when I get a hold of my dear little brother, he'd wish he was dead already._

__Tai grinned. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**MUWAHAHAHAHAHA I made Tai seem evil, eh? :D Sorry, Tai won't turn out evil later... Eh, sorry for no romance, drama's more better, huh? Lol, to me it is :P I fink I can finish this off in the next chapter... Maybe, depends if I want to add more romance... Sorry for this chapter being short like the 2nd one ^_^' Thought this was a good enough ending coughcliffhangercough Ahem :) to stop :) Plz review! :)**


	5. He's MY Brother...

**Surprised? I'm back so soon :P Dunno why I wrote another chapter, I'm supposed to be writing a Junato -_-' If fayr's reading this, I've written about 484 words so far... -_-' I'm still working on it... So n e wayz, thanx for all ur reviews!**

**Got another quote, hehe :P**

****"Life is like a beautiful melody, only the lyrics are messed up."   
-Anon****

** ^_^ And this chapter isn't dedicated to Claire *gasps* :D It's dedicated to Ying-Fa ^_^ Azn Pride, aiight? *lafs* XD Lol :D Hope all u guys like it :)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**~~~Kamiya Residence, Saturday Night~~~**

****Tai lay in bed thinking, he had been doing that all day. He had a plan formulated**.**

****"Tai?" 

Kari's voice brought him back to the real world. 

"Mmhmm?" 

"I'm... I'm sorry about Sora and Matt, well, in your case, I hate seeing you so depressed, but, you have got to get over Sora!" 

Tai just stared at her. 

"C'mon Tai, Sora likes Matt, get over her!" 

"Good idea, but the thing is, I already have" 

This time Kari stared at him, wide-eyed. 

Tai smiled, "Why so surprised?" 

Kari sniggered, "Oh, I don't know" 

"Yeah well... I'm over her, so don't worry bout me having any more fights with Matt. Hey, I got an idea, there's going to be a party at some warehouse kinda next Friday, why don't you ask Sora for me if she and Matt would like to come?" 

"Huh?" Kari said, disbelieving. 

"Party. Invite Matt and Sora" 

"This is a trick, huh?" 

"No" 

"Oh come on... What kind of party?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"What kind of party? Odaiba?" 

"Yeah, it's an Odaiba party, not Rydell..." 

"I don't exactly think your friends will like Matt there..." 

"They practically listen to whatever I say, I'll make sure they'll leave Matt alone. I just want him to come so we can rekindle our friendship, is all... But if you have a problem with that-" 

"No, it's just- ... Ok, I'll ask Sora..." 

"Cool" 

"... Why this complete turnaround all of a sudden?" 

Tai smirked, "Just changed my opinion bout Matt... Do you wanna know something interesting?" 

"What?" 

Tai lifted up his pillow and grabbed his dad's dairy, throwing it at Kari. 

"Here, read it" 

Kari looked at it curiously. 

"What is it?" 

"A book" 

Kari rolled her eyes. 

"I can see that" 

"Dad's diary" 

"Where'd you get it?" Kari demanded. 

"His room, where else?" 

"You've been snooping?!" 

"I was bored" 

"You haven't read it, have you!?" 

"Course I did, and I think you should" 

"No way, it's dad's! Diaries are PRIVATE!" 

Tai shrugged, "Hey, if ya don't wanna read it, don't, I'm going ta watch TV, seeya" 

Tai got up and walked out of the room. After he was gone, Kari had the intention to return it to her dad, but, she was a tad bit curious... So she tucked it away under her own pillow instead... 

  
~*~  


Tai looked around the empty living room then picked up the phone and dialled. 

"Hey Jeshi, it's me Tai..." 

**~~~Sunday Morning~~~**

****"Hello?" Matt said as he picked up the phone. 

"Hey!" 

"Sora" Matt smiled. 

"Yep, it's me. I've got some good news!" 

"Oh really?" Matt said, amused. 

"Yes! There's a party this Friday, I wasn't planning to go before, but Tai wants us to go" 

"Tai?" Matt's mood immediately went sour. 

"Look, Tai says he wants to really try and get our friendships back to order, well, that's what Kari says anyway" 

"I don't know..." 

_Should I tell her Tai paid me a visit yesterday? And he wasn't exactly friendly either._

__"Please? I really want to fix our relationships, I want you and Tai to be friends again. Pretty please? It would mean a lot to me" 

"Where is it?" 

"... Odaiba" 

"Odaiba!? You seriously want me to go there!?" 

"I can't help it if the party is in Odaiba... Nothing will happen, maybe people won't even recognise you?" 

"Sora, please, as if" 

"Well someone surely is egotistical" Sora said, chuckling. 

"Well, I prefer to call it overly confident" Matt said, smiling. 

"Aww, so cute" 

"C'mon, anyways..." 

"Please, please, please!?" 

"Are you sure Tai isn't, well, psycho?" 

"I believe in him... Please?" 

"What about his friends? You know how many goons are gonna be there? If it's an Odaiba party, then I'm guessing all the jocks are gonna be there" 

"What if they are?"  
"Hello, one guy here, against tons of jocks" 

"There'll be other people..." 

"Like who?" 

"... The rest of Odaiba High's students..."  
"Oh, I feel so much better" 

"C'mon Matt, nothing will happen, Tai just wants to make up. He'll keep the other guys off you..." 

Matt sighed, "Do you really want me to go?" 

"Yes" 

"Fine, if you feel so deeply about it, I'll go, I suppose" 

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" 

"This is not for Tai, it's for you" 

"You're so sweet, I'm glad you're mine..." 

"Me too... Me too" 

**~~~The Party, Friday Night (Wow, what a skip ~_^)~~~**

****"When's Ishida gonna get here?" Jeshi demanded. 

The soccer team were occupying several couches in a corner. 

"Soon, and call him Matt" Tai said. 

"Whatever" Jeshi said, shaking a bit. 

"What's wrong?" Tai smirked. 

"What?" 

"You seem a bit nervous" 

"I am not" Jeshi said with annoyance. 

"Yeah, right. We're not gonna get caught or anything, I've got it all worked out, and besides, it's not like what we're doing is so _wrong_, well, not really where we're concerned, you weren't nervous last time" 

"Didn't you hear me!?" 

"Ok ok" Tai smirked, "Calm down Jeshi, I'm gonna go to the door, Sora and Matt should be here right about now" 

Tai stood up. 

"You guys ready?" 

"Yeah" his teammates chorused. 

"Good" 

Tai headed for the front door. Once he reached it, he looked out the window. Tai smirked. 

"Just in time..." 

Matt and Sora were just walking across the front yard towards the front door. Tai opened the door just as Matt was about to open it. 

"Hey, so glad you guys could come!" Tai said cheerily. 

"Hey Tai" Sora said warmly. 

"Hi" Matt said flatly. 

Sora nudged him. Matt looked at Tai warily. 

"Come in" Tai said, moving out of the way. 

"As much as I want to hang with you Matt, the whole purpose for you coming here was to make up and get along with Tai, so I'll catch you later, k?" Sora said. 

Matt frowned. 

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby" Sora said. 

"I'm not, it's just..." 

Matt glanced at Tai who seemed to have a neutral look on his face. Tai was looking as if he was studying him, intently. That kinda freaks him out, and he did not feel very comfortable with Tai. 

"Come on Matt" Sora whispered. 

Matt looked at Tai one more time. 

"Ok, fine" Matt sighed. 

"That's a good boy" Sora joked. 

Matt smiled then kissed her, noticing Tai turning away with a frown. They pulled apart and Sora said bye and headed into the throng of people. 

Matt turned to Tai warily. 

"So?" 

Tai didn't respond but looked Matt up and down. That just made Matt feel even more uncomfortable. 

"Ok, what the fuck are you doing!?" Matt demanded. 

Tai looked up at him and forced himself to stay calm. 

"Touché" Tai said. 

Matt rolled his eyes. 

"Come on" Tai said, walking off in the direction of his friends. 

"Where are you going?" Matt called after him. 

Tai looked back at him, "I said, come on" 

Matt reluctantly followed him. Tai led him to the other soccer players. 

"Guys" Tai started, "This is Matt, as you all know" 

All eyes turned to Matt. He usually wouldn't feel nervous about that, he was used to getting peoples attentions but these guys _used_ to be his friends, but they helped Tai beat him up so he couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. 

A round of 'hey's were heard. 

"Take a seat" Jeshi said, smiling. 

Tai sat down and motioned for Matt to sit next to him, so he did. 

"Hey, about before, no hard feelings, right?" Tai said. 

"Yeah" Jeshi chimed in as the rest of the guys nodded their heads. 

"Uh, sure, no hard feelings" Matt mutered, not sure of what to say. 

"Come on, lighten up, this is a party, have some fun" Jeshi said. 

"Right on" Rairi Ehomoto added. 

"Want something to drink?" Taji Akao asked, handing Matt a glass full of coke. 

Well, at least Matt thought it was coke, until that is, he tasted it. It was tequila. He almost spurted it out from the surprise. He looked up from his glass, everyone was watching him. He looked at Tai. 

"What? Can't handle a little alcohol?" Tai asked, smiling. 

"No" Matt said, putting the glass on the table, "But why won't you guys have some, then?" 

"Who says we aren't?" Tai said, and grabbed another filled glass and downing it, "See?" 

The other guys also grabbed their own cups and drunk some. But the truth was, while Matt was drinking tequila, the rest of them were only drinking coke. 

Soon, the guys talked normally among each other, to keep the mood as light as possible while Taji kept refilling Matt's glass of alcohol. Matt knew he was drinking way more than he should, but since the other guys were downing their drinks one after the other, he thought he should keep up so he just kept drinking. 

~*~ 

Kari typed away at the computer in her room she shared with Tai. She was talking to T.K through MSN. But something nagged at her. Her father's diary. She had kept her curiosity to the limit ever since Saturday but she couldn't handle it anymore. She wrote to T.K telling him to hold on. Quickly, she grabbed the diary from underneath her pillow, and flipped through page after page. After a while, she just sat there, shocked. She then slowly made her way back to the computer. 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

I'm bck 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

Finally, I've bin w8ing like half of 4eva 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

Sorry............ I have sumthin 2 tell u 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

Wot? 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

Ur bro is... 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

............................................................... 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

? 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

Is wot? Tell me 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

.................................. 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

My bro 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

... Wot? 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

Well, half bro... 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

Wtf r u sayin? Xcuse d lang. 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

UR BRO IS MY HALF BRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

...............................................?? 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

. Neva mind! I have a bad feelin, g2g 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

W8! Where're ya goin 

**T.K's Angel says** : 

D party, CYA! 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

W8! 

**Kari's Boi says** : 

Kari! Wot party! The one Matt and Tai are at!? 

**_This message could not be delivered to T.K's Angel, he or she appears to be offline._**

**__**Kari! Wot...****

_****_

~*~ 

"So then he says, 'Wanna fuck?'" Jeshi said, as the other guys laughed. 

Tai laughed along, and looked at Matt who was slumped back against the couch. He looked sleepy, just like drunks should. Tai looked at Jeshi, who quirked his eyebrows as if to say, 'Don't you think it's time?'. Tai shrugged a bit, and looked back at Matt. He was actually having second thoughts about beating Matt up again. But then he reminded himself what was wrong with his life with Matt's existence in it, causing him to get angry. Tai clenched his teeth at Matt, who could barely open his eyes. He turned back to Jeshi, and nodded his head. Jeshi grinned the biggest grin Tai had ever seen, and did a signal to tell the other guys that they were ready. They didn't take any chance that Matt might still hear what they were saying, and he probably could, so they used a signal. 

Tai looked at the other people dancing and just hanging, making sure they weren't paying attention towards him and the other guys. Slowly, Tai got up. 

"Matt, we're leaving, uh, I want you to meet some other people" Tai said nervously. 

Matt furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Why?" Matt said tiredly. 

"Because, there are some people that want to meet you" Tai said, grabbing Matt's shirt and pulling him up, gently though. 

"Fine" Matt said, standing up straight but then leaning on Tai for support. 

Tai dragged him as discreetly as he could towards a door that was obscured from full view just a bit from the couches. The other guys were meant to make sure nobody went into that room, either because they were suspicious or to make out. 

Jeshi got up holding his glass and walked after Matt and Tai. Tai turned his head around and saw Jeshi, who smiled. Tai faced back around the other way, and reached out to open the door. 

"Who the hell is s'pose to be in there?" Matt slurred slightly. 

"You'll see" Tai just answered. 

Tai opened the door and went inside still dragging Matt. 

_Maybe we gave him a little **too** much to drink... I wanted him drunk enough so he couldn't actually stand up to me with great force, but I didn't want him to be totally defenceless, that's just cheating... Hell, who cares, I cheated before, I can cheat now..._

__Jeshi entered also, and closed the door behind him. The room was dark but not too dark that you couldn't see anything.  
Matt opened his eyes as wide as he could, but could only see dark shades. 

"Is it me, or is this room dark?" 

"It's you" Tai whispered. 

Tai just stood there for a while, staring at Matt. 

_Am I- Am I stalling?_

__Meanwhile, Jeshi was getting impatient. 

"Tai!" 

At the sound of Jeshi's voice, Tai immediately pushed all second thoughts out of his brain. Since he was still supporting Matt with his left side, he quickly brought his right hand up, across his body, and punched Matt in the stomach. Of course, Matt doubled over, but he was still holding onto Tai to stand upright at least. Tai grabbed Matt's hand which was gripping his shoulder, and pulled Matt up so he was facing him. Then kicked him in the gut, making Matt fall back down, on his hands and knees, to the ground in his drunken stupor. Tai then kicked out, hitting Matt's face and making him sprawl backwards with a thud. Blood dripped out of the corner of Matt's mouth as he landed. 

Matt's whole face was stinging and it felt as if his brain had moved around. He stayed still, hoping all the pain would just go away and that his head would clear, although fat chance of that happening, he was drunk after all. 

Tai grabbed hold of one of Matt's legs, and lifted it up high, making Matt's back bend. 

Jeshi smirked, "What are you Tai? A wrestler?" 

Tai smiled, and lifted Matt's leg even higher, as if Matt was just a rag doll. Matt's neck was bent now, only the top of his back and the back of his head were touching the ground. 

Tai then grabbed hold of Matt's other leg as well, and then pushed, flinging Matt forward. Matt's body turned in a flip, and slid across the floor for a short distance. His neck was sore, and his face was bleeding, more specifically, his forehead, nose, lips, and chin. They had been skinned from the ground, you could see the ragged skin hanging off here and there but he resisted the urge to scream out, but instead groaned. 

Slowly and carefully, Matt lifted himself off the ground, and stood up as well as he could. Tai and Jeshi watched him. Jeshi with cruel amusement, and Tai just staring quietly. 

_Shit, he looks bad... Maybe- maybe I shouldn't of-_

__"Tai?" Matt spoke, tasting his own blood from his bruised bleeding lips as he did. 

"Who the hell said you could speak!?" Jeshi said, laughing, "Tai, aren't you going to continue?" 

Tai forced a smirk, "Of course" 

Matt's eyes flashed, "Fine, you want a fight, I'll give you a fight" 

Jeshi smirked, "You're hardly up for it, Ishida. Hurt already, and drunk. Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to drink? Or was she just a two cent slut?" 

Matt growled, and advanced on Jeshi, swaying from the effect of alcohol. Jeshi simply raised an eyebrow with a look of amusement on his face. 

When Matt reached Jeshi, he swung out at him, but the alcohol was sinking into his system more and more as the time passed. Jeshi easily dodged the punch, then spilt the coke in his glass at Matt's face. Matt stepped back and bent over. Stinging pain from the soda washed over his face, he wanted so badly to cover his face but he knew if he touched it, it would sting even more. 

"Jeshi, leave him alone!" Tai shouted, getting a look of surprise from Jeshi. 

Tai smiled to cover his slip, "He's mine" 

Jeshi smiled and nodded. 

_Ok, now what the hell was that!? Did I- did I actually **care** about Matt? But- but I can't, he's just- he's just- ... And I was beating him before and I didn't mind... Much..._

__Tai frowned. 

_Matt's just messing with my mind, it's just him and my stupid guilty conscience._

__To prove to himself that was all, Tai immediately began stalking up to Matt who was still bent over, hands on his thighs, and squeezing his eyes shut. Tai grabbed Matt with both hands by his shirt collar, and flung him backwards away from Jeshi and to where Tai was originally. 

Again, Matt skidded across the floor, this time on his back. Now his back in the shoulder blade area, the back of his head, and his elbows were stinging. His elbows were bleeding, and his shoulder blades were scraped through his white shirt. 

Matt slowly brought his arm up to the back of his head. It felt warm and icky, like blood. Matt groaned again, then forced his eyes open, seeing Tai right above him. He noticed Tai wasn't smiling or anything, but seemed to be thinking. 

Tai stared at Matt. 

_He's hurting... C'mon Kamiya! Get a grip, you **DO NOT** care about Matt!_

__Tai shook his head, and grabbed Matt up. With his left hand, he held onto the front of Matt's shirt, securing his grip on him. Then with his right hand, back handed Matt across the face. 

_Matt's a nobody to you! You don't give a shit about him! He's not someone you should care about!_

Tai repeated his action. 

_He's not Sora. _

Tai then brought his knee up into Matt's stomach. 

_He's not mum or dad. _

__Then Tai punched Matt as hard as he could, making Matt's face bleed even more.__

_He's not my sister Kari-_

__Tai stood still, with Matt still in his hold. 

_He's- he's... He's just..._

__Tai seemed to be lost in his thoughts, he hadn't striked Matt for a moment, and Matt took that as an opportunity to at least try to hit him back. Matt's right fist came up in a fast blur, and hit directly on Tai's cheek, making Tai stumble back and loosing his grip on Matt. 

**Bang!**

****Tai heard a shot ring through the air, loud and clear. He stood still, shocked, then heard the sound of something clattering to the ground. He slowly turned around and saw Jeshi shaking, a gun in front of him on the ground. He stared at the gun, then looked up at Jeshi. Then slowly, shaking a bit himself, turned back the other way towards Matt. He looked down and saw Matt, his eyes squeezed shut, and breathing heavily. His hands were overlapping each other on a spot near his side, just below his rib cage, Tai'd say, on his left side. Tai didn't even have to guess what happened, with Jeshi, the gun, and now Matt down on the ground, his hands covering a spot where a red scarlet colour was quickly spreading and seeping through his shirt. 

_... My brother..._

__

__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**Hehe, how'd you guys liked that? :) Don't you just like Yama getting hurt? Lol, well I do :P This ISN'T the last chapter like I said, sorry ^_^' I fink next chapter will be... :D Oh, and the whole MSN thing, I know it doesn't exactly go like that but, wot the hell :D Plz review! :D Oh yeah, can someone plz tell me wot MST stands for and wot it means? -_-' Bai bai mah homebois and homegrls, aiight? Lol XD XD XD XD XD K, I'm done :D**


	6. Revelations And Pain

**Ok, I can't believe I'm posting this so soon @_@ Well, first off, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! Yes, I'm sorry it wasn't, but Claire bugged me about posting what I've written so far, so I'm splitting the supposedly last chapter apart. It was getting too long anyway.... Oh yes, the weekly quote! Lol...**

****"Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead."   
-Anon****

**Well, thanx Valerie for telling me what MST stood for :) Anywayz, agen, this isn't dedicated to Claire, HAHAHAHA C L A R E! :P, this chapter is dedicated to Nikki :) Well, read on folks, lol ;)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

The realisation struck Tai. Matt _was_ his brother. His little brother at that. Wasn't the older brother meant to protect his younger siblings? 

"Matt..." Tai whispered, as he fell to his knees. 

Tai didn't know what to do. His brother had just been shot, _his brother_, and it was his fault in part if not whole. 

"Yamato?" Tai asked quietly, observing him. 

Matt still had his eyes squeezed shut and still breathing heavily, each breath more so than the last. Tai could see that his complexion was getting paler too. He had beads of reddish water on his face. Sweat mixed with blood. 

Tai gently reached out and placed a hand on Matt's arm. He was afraid if he cradled Matt or moved him even slightly in any way, he would further conflict pain on him. 

"Are- are you all right, Matt?" Tai asked tentatively. 

_Dumb, he's just been shot, of course he's not all right!_

__Matt didn't reply, but continued to stay still, well, as still as he could with his chest heaving up and down. 

"Matt, I- I'm sorry..." Tai stuttered, "Oh god, I'm so sorry... Please, please don't die..." 

Matt slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry. He blinked a few times, but that didn't help much. 

"It- it hurts..." Matt whispered weakly. 

"I know... I know..." Tai whispered back, "I'm just- God, I'm so sorry Matt-" 

"It's not your fault" Matt cut in, moving his head a bit sideways towards Jeshi. 

Jeshi, in the meantime, had collected himself after he saw that Matt was still alive. He had picked up the small hand gun he had used only moments ago. Tai turned his head around towards his 'friend'. Jeshi was walking towards them slowly, with the gun in his right hand, which was hanging loosely at his side. He stopped a short distance away from Matt and Tai. 

"Jeshi... Why did you shoot him!? No gun was meant to be involved! Put the gun down!" Tai shouted, feeling his face heat up. 

Jeshi stared at Tai, then flickered his eyes over to Matt. 

"No, I'm not finished" Jeshi simply stated. 

"What do you mean!?" Tai growled. 

Jeshi didn't respond. Instead, he dug into his pocket and pulled out three bullets. He lifted the gun up, clicked it open, and carefully and slowly inserted the bullets, the whole time staring at Matt. Then he clicked it shut, removing the safety, and held it outstretched in his hands. 

"Jeshi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Tai yelled. 

Jeshi grinned, "Move out of the way Tai, I don't want to hurt you, just _him_" 

"What!? Jeshi, come on, put the gun down! A little school rivalry isn't meant to lead to murder!" 

Jeshi laughed, "That's not what this is about" 

"Then what is it about!? Tell me!" 

Suddenly, from a door directly behind Tai and Matt, Piko Tamura came through. 

Jeshi smiled, "Right on time Piko. Hey Tai, remember Saeko saying that we could of at least let the basketball team deal with Ishida? Well, here is the one and only, Piko Tamura, one of Odaiba High's basketball players, _and_ my cousin, our mum's are sisters" 

"You guys are cousins? Why didn't you ever act like it? And what's that got to do with this!?" Tai asked. 

"Well, we both hate Ishida" Piko said, smiling at the bloody Matt. 

"So you guys want to kill him!?" Tai yelled. 

"More or less" Jeshi smiled, "Though we have to give you credit on attempted murder Tai, just with your limbs too" 

"It was not attempted murder" Tai growled. 

"Oh no? Seemed like it to us, you had so much hatred for Ishida we thought you surpassed our passion for hating him, though not quite" Jeshi laughed, "After all, you're defending him now, whereas we are going to kill him" 

"Yeah, murder scare you Tai? Why change sides?" Piko asked, sneering. 

"I'm not about to commit murder" Tai said through clenched teeth, "Especially where Matt is involved" 

Jeshi laughed, "Whatever then, just get out of the way" 

"No, you think I would?" Tai spat. 

"Well, if you value your life" Piko sneered. 

"Yeah" Jeshi said, "Like I said, I don't want to hurt you, but if you stand in the way between me and Ishida, I'll kill you" 

"Do you have the guts?" Tai taunted. 

"I shot Ishida" Jeshi stated. 

"You haven't killed him yet" Tai retorted. 

"No, because you haven't gotten out of the way" 

"And I'm not moving" Tai stated. 

Piko pulled out a knife, and since Tai was facing Jeshi he didn't see Piko stoop down to him. Piko wasn't going for Tai though, he quickly pressed the blade against Matt's neck, crouching there on the right side of Matt while Tai was on Matt's left side. 

"Get up and move away, Tai" Piko said. 

Tai had a look of panic on his face. 

_Shit! What should I do!? If I don't listen to them, Piko will cut Matt's throat, but if I move away, Jeshi will have a clear shot of Matt. Either way, Matt ends up... If I can get them talking, I'll buy some time, hopefully maybe someone will come..._

__"Come on you guys, you don't really want to kill anyone, you don't want to be classified as _murderers_!" Tai shouted. 

"Move Tai" Jeshi said, advancing a bit. 

"What's the good in killing Matt?" Tai continued. 

"Just move Tai or I swear I'll pull the trigger on Ishida even with you in the way" Jeshi growled. 

"Jeshi-" 

"Just move Tai!" Matt yelled, surprising everyone. 

"Listen to him Tai" Piko grinned, pressing the knife into Matt's skin, causing a thin red line to appear on Matt's neck. 

Tai stood up slowly, all the while his eyes were on Matt. 

"Now move" Jeshi ordered. 

Tai flicked his eyes towards Jeshi, then took a step away. Jeshi and Piko started laughing. 

"Can you believe our dream is going to come true, finally?" Jeshi asked. 

"I almost can't believe it" Piko grinned. 

"Tell me" Tai demanded, "Why are you guys doing this?" 

"We have our reasons" Piko said. 

"Yeah, and what are they!?" Tai shouted. 

"Easy there Tai, you wouldn't want to get us mad and make us kill you, now would you?" Jeshi smirked. 

"I don't care if you kill me, I just want to know why you want to kill Matt" Tai said coldly. 

Jeshi stared at Tai for a moment, then said, "I know what you're trying to do, buy time so we won't hurt and ultimately kill Matt just yet. Well, Piko?" 

Piko laughed, "You know Tai, killing someone swiftly in one go is better than letting them suffer" 

Tai looked at Piko then turned his attention back to Jeshi. 

"Well?" 

"Oh all right, if you wanna know so much" Jeshi smirked. 

Piko laughed again, and took out a rope and roughly grabbed Matt's hands which were still covering his shot wound. Tai turned back to Piko who was now tying Matt's hands together and lifting it above his head, and shoving them under his head so it would stay. 

"What are you doing?" Tai demanded to Piko. 

Piko shrugged, "Playing around while you two 'talk'" 

Jeshi laughed, "I did tell Piko to hurt him while we're talking, didn't you get what I was saying? Apparently not" 

"Well?" Tai said again, choosing to ignore whatever Piko was doing at the moment, it seemed unharmful enough. 

Jeshi smiled, "Do you remember Uwaki? Mr Uwaki?" 

"Yeah..." Tai said slowly, "That was the teacher Matt punched..." 

"Yeah, and he got expelled, Uwaki however, resigned from teaching at Odaiba High, his reason, he didn't want to handle any violent trouble makers like Ishida" Piko said angrily, drawing his knife into Matt, from his chest to his stomach, ripping Matt's shirt and causing another red line to appear, this time only longer and more deeper. 

Matt clenched his teeth down hard as he felt the pain. 

Piko snorted, "You're lucky I'm not stabbing you... Yet" 

"Leave. Matt. Alone" Tai growled, anger building up inside him. 

"Calm down Tai" Jeshi smiled, "Anyway, do you wanna know or what?" 

Tai glared at both Piko and Jeshi, "What does Uwaki have to do with this? And Matt must of had a good reason to punch him anyway" 

"Uwaki and Ishida were fighting over something" Jeshi said, "Isn't that right Ishida?" 

"What?" Tai asked. 

"Ishida was pissed at Uwaki, Uwaki was giving him his opinion about a personal subject and he didn't like it. Soon, they were screaming at each other for the whole class to hear, mostly just swearing words so no student found the story behind it. Ishida then punched Uwaki and well, that was their little fight" 

"I would've punched Uwaki too" Tai said, "What right does he have to pry and give his opinion on something personal?" 

"When it somehow ultimately involves him" Jeshi growled. 

"How's that?" Tai asked. 

"The personal issue of Ishida's that Uwaki didn't like. Ishida had slept with Uwaki's daughter" 

Tai's jaw dropped open and he looked at Matt. 

"You had sex at fourteen!?" Tai yelled. 

"That wasn't the point Tai!" Jeshi yelled. 

Tai looked back at Jeshi. 

"What does anything to do with Uwaki have anything to do with wanting to kill Matt anyway? What, Uwaki was your favourite teacher or something and you're mad cause Matt punched him!? That's pretty dumb to want to kill" Tai stated. 

"Well, you see, Uwaki and his daughter are dead" Jeshi said harshly. 

Tai seeing Jeshi angry, couldn't help pushing his buttons some more. 

"And am I suppose to care?" Tai said, smirking. 

Tai's smile vanished when he heard a half scream half groan. He quickly faced towards Matt. On the opposite side of the bullet wound, the right side of his body, Piko had half buried his knife. Tai reacted on mere instinct, and started to turn his body towards Matt. Jeshi however stopped him in his tracks by pointing his gun at him. 

"You should watch what you say, Tai. We don't take kindly to comments like that, and besides, Ishida deserved it" Jeshi growled softly. 

Tai growled back, "That was uncalled for Jeshi" 

Jeshi shrugged, smiling , "What's a little more pain if we're gonna kill him anyway" 

Piko then pulled the knife out of Matt, who shouted out. Tai growled at Piko. 

"Hmm, I should stop all this bleeding, huh?" Piko said. 

He ripped away all of Matt's shirt then rolled the fabric up. Putting it aside for the moment, Piko gently placed both hands over Matt's bullet wound. Then, pushed down on it hard, making Matt scream through his teeth. Jeshi and Piko started laughing, and Piko proceeded to do the same to the knife wound. 

"Stop it!" Tai shouted. 

Piko's hands were covered in Matt's blood. He looked up at Tai and shrugged, grinning. He took the fabric he had put aside and wrapped it around Matt's body just below his ribs where the two painful wounds were. 

"See, I'm stopping the bleeding" Piko said, smiling. 

He tied the two ends of the fabric together once it covered the wounds. Then he tightened it, making Matt yelp, and him laughing. 

"I said stop it!" Tai screamed. 

"Hey, you tried to buy some time, we're wasting that time" Jeshi smirked. 

Tai growled, "Uwaki and his daughter are dead, what does that have to do with Matt? It's not like he's a murderer like you two" 

"Correction, we're not murderers yet, until of course, Ishida's gone. But it has to do with Ishida because, as far as me and Piko are concerned, it was Ishida's fault our uncle and cousin are dead" Jeshi said darkly. 

"Uncle and cousin!?" Tai exclaimed. 

_... Wait a second, the message at the back of the wedding picture, __'Marriage of Jahyi Otsuka and Mandi Uwaki'... Mandi **Uwaki**! Mr Uwaki must be Jeshi and Piko's mothers' brother! So Jeshi and Piko are seeking revenge because Uwaki and their cousin are dead... But what does Matt have to do with their deaths?_

__"Why was it Matt's fault?" Tai asked. 

"Simple. He shouldn't of had sex with our cousin, Miria. If he hadn't, then our uncle wouldn't of gotten mad at him. Therefore there would have been no fight between them two at all. And our uncle wouldn't of resigned because of 'violent trouble makers'." 

"... And that **so** explains it" Tai remarked. 

Jeshi raised an eyebrow at Tai, then seemingly lazy, raised his gun at Matt, and pulled the trigger. At the sound of a second shot tonight, Tai immediately closed his eyes, as he heard another hurtful shout from Matt. Tai opened his eyes, and saw Jeshi smiling, loking him straight in the eyes. Tai only stared at Jeshi for half a second before turning to Matt. Blood was now dripping out of a hole from a tear, made obviously by the bullet, on the side of his left thigh. And Piko, to say the least, wasn't doing anything except grinning like a maniac. Matt's breath was by now short ragged gasps and whimpering. 

Tai, breathing hard himself, turned back to Jeshi with a look of pure hatred. 

"Why the hell did you shoot him!? Again!?" 

Jeshi smirked, "I told you to watch what you're saying, so you can only blame that incident, like the knife one, on yourself" 

Tai growled. 

Jeshi smiled, "Anyway, back to the topic... Uwaki wouldn't of resigned and decide that America was the place to go to teach... And to keep Miria away from Ishida. He and Miria were going to America. They boarded the plane but... But, they never reached America. The plane crashed, they died. I don't think you need to guess that they did mean a lot to both me and Piko" 

Tai frowned, "Their plane crashed. They died because their plane crashed. That does not involve Matt" 

"Haven't you been listening!? It's all Ishida's fault!" Jeshi screamed. 

"No, it's not! Their fucken plane crashed! They died because of a plane crash! Matt didn't murder them or anything! For gods sake, they died because of a plane crash! Accept the facts!" 

"It was all Ishida's fault!" Jeshi yelled. 

"It was not!" Tai yelled back, "Just accept the facts!" 

Jeshi narrowed his eyes at Tai, breathing hard. 

"Your time is up, Tai" Piko said quietly, his eyes also narrowed, then grinned and looked at Matt, "Or at least his time is nearly over" 

Jeshi smiled, "Looks like maybe I don't have to kill Ishida after all, we can just watch while he gets drained of his blood... But then again, it would be sweet if I was the one to kill him..." 

"Look! Jeshi, Piko, let Matt go, let me take him to the hospital. You don't really want to kill him! It's not really his fault like you guys think! Please, there's been enough bloodshed tonight" Tai urged. 

"There's going to be even more bloodshed, more of Ishida's blood" Jeshi grinned. 

Jeshi winked at Tai, then proceeded to Matt. Tai panicked, he didn't know what he should do. Then he made up his mind, without giving any second thoughts, he tackled Jeshi. Jeshi held onto the gun securely though, and Tai grabbed Jeshi's hands, trying to wrestle the gun out of them. The two struggled for a while, then another shot rang through the air. Luckily, from Matt's view, though still blurry, on the ground, he had seen the gun pointed at him, and had moved his head the other way, facing Piko. The bullet had grazed his ear, ripping a bit off. Of course, blood came seeping out. His ear hurt, sure, but what hurt more were his other wounds, they didn't exactly like moving. Matt grunted from the pain. The gun was dropped from the shot, it came tumbling out and bounced on the ground a bit before stopping. Piko couldn't reach it, but both Tai and Jeshi could. They caught sight of it at the same time, and both boys dove for it. Piko looked to see who was the victor. 

Tai came up with the gun in his grips, and pointed it straight at Jeshi. 

"You wouldn't dare" Jeshi snarled. 

"Oh? Matt's life is more important to me than yours" Tai hissed. 

Jeshi scowled. 

"You're forgetting something, Tai" Piko said. 

Tai looked at Piko, who had the knife raised over Matt's heart. 

"Back off" Tai stated. 

"Give the gun to Jeshi" Piko ordered, "Or next time you see Ishida, he'll be in a coffin" 

"Back away from Matt, or _you'll_ be seeing _Jeshi_ in a coffin" Tai threatened. 

Piko smirked, "Do you have the guts to shoot someone? You know I don't care about hurting or killing Ishida, so I _will_ plunge this knife into him if you don't give the gun to Jeshi" 

"Come on Tai, give me the gun, or Piko will kill Ishida whom you seem to care for more than me, your friend, well, ex-friend now since you're taking Ishida's side" Jeshi smirked. 

"_I'm_ not joking, I'll shoot you Jeshi, if Piko doesn't back away" Tai said. 

"You only have one bullet left" Jeshi said. 

"Therefore, you can shoot Jeshi, but not me, and I'll kill Ishida anyway" Piko stated, raising the knife above his head. 

"No!" Tai yelled as Piko brought the knife down. 

The knife stopped dangerously close to Matt, merely millimetres from his skin. Piko looked up at Tai with a small smile. 

"Give the gun to Jeshi, Tai" Piko said. 

Tai's heart slowed down considerably, but he was still breathing extra hard. Tai looked at Jeshi who had his hand outstretched for the gun, and Piko who was still holding the knife above Matt's heart several millimetres away from it. Tai sighed inwardly in defeat. Slowly, he began to offer the gun to Jeshi. Though just then, the door that three of them had entered from, opened. Tai brought his hand back. In the doorway were Kari, T.K, and Sora. 

"Matt! Tai!" All three of them shouted. 

Behind them were some police officers. Tai grinned in relief. 

"All right, what's going on in here!?" One policemen asked, walking into the room. 

He looked at Tai, Jeshi, Piko, and Matt. 

"Someone call an ambulance" The policemen said to the other police officers, "And you kid, give me the gun, and you, drop that knife. Ok, all of you, stay where you are, what's been going on?" 

A policemen pulled out his cell and dialled while the rest of them entered the dim lit room. Tai handed the gun over to him gratefully and Piko reluctantly dropped the knife. 

"These two were going to kill him, the one that's injured" Tai said, pointing at Jeshi and Piko, and then at Matt, who some of the police officers were crouching around. 

"We were going to kill a murderer" Jeshi retorted angrily as someone handcuffed him. 

"Yeah, we were trying to rid the world of violent trouble makers" Piko added, grinning insanely as he was also handcuffed. 

Two policemen's forced Jeshi and Piko out of the room. When they were gone, Tai, Kari, T.K, and Sora rushed to Matt's side. 

"Matt!" T.K cried out as he got a good look at just how bad off his brother actually was. 

Matt didn't respond. 

"He's- he's not dead, is he?" Kari said, tears welling up in her eyes. 

"No" A police officer said, "He's just unconscious, either from the pain, or from the alcohol..." 

Tai couldn't help grinning sheepishly. Sora saw him. 

"What are you grinning about?" She demanded, "I bet this is all your fault, well, am I right?!" 

"Well... I suppose..." Tai said slowly. 

_SMAAAACK!_

Sora slapped him. 

"Oww! What was that for!?" Tai exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. 

"What do you think!?" Sora retorted angrily, "If it wasn't for you and your stupid jealousy-" 

"Hey" Tai interjected, "You don't know the whole story!... But I admit, it _is_ my fault..." 

"Would you kids cut it out!" The police officer said, "Your friend here is barely hanging onto life!" 

"But- but you said-" Tai sputtered. 

"I said he was unconscious, that doesn't mean he's all right. I'm no doctor, but I can tell when someone has lost too much blood" 

"You mean he's going to die!?" Sora yelled. 

"I didn't say that! ... He might" 

"Matt won't die" Kari stated, placing her hand on his arm. 

_He's so cold..._

__"Yeah" T.K added, "He won't" 

Sora nodded her head, and bent down to kiss Matt on his face. She could taste blood. And she started crying. 

Tai enveloped her in a hug, T.K did the same to Kari. 

A police officer then came up to Tai. 

"Since you were involved with this, we need to ask a few questions" He said. 

"Now?" Tai asked. 

"Are you needed somewhere else?" 

Tai looked at Matt. 

"Yeah, I am" 

The police officer looked at Tai then finally shrugged, 

"We'll do it later" 

As the police officer went, Tai looked at Kari. 

"Why are you and T.K here?" 

Kari looked startled then, 

"I- I _know_..." 

"Oh" Tai replied, glancing at Matt, while T.K and Sora held a look of puzzlement. 

"And well, I had a feeling you were going to do something, no offense..." 

Tai chuckled dryly, "None taken" 

"And then T.K came, we were talking on MSN and I guess he thought I acted weird so he came, we met outside the front, and when we entered, we met up with Sora who was looking for you and Matt. I told Sora and T.K I had a bad feeling and that I thought we should call the police. We needed to tell them why we wanted them here so we told them there was alcohol and minors were drinking. After that, we searched for you guys together, then we finally saw your friends on a couch. We asked where you guys were. They didn't seem like they wanted to tell us, but then the police came and then one of them came out with it about you guys being in here, saying he was worried why you guys were taking so long to bash 'Ishida' up" 

Sora glared at Tai, "You were going to do it again!?" 

"Yeah..." Tai muttered, "And well, that's why it was my fault..." 

Sora sighed, deciding blowing up at Tai at a time like this wasn't any good. She just hoped that the ambulance would be here soon... 

And as if on queue, a bunch of nurses it seemed, came into the room. 

"Ok kids, step aside, we need to take him to the hospital pronto" A nurse said as she looked at Matt. 

The DD's moved away, and several men came in with a stretcher. They placed it beside Matt. A nurse checked his injuries to see if he had any broken bones. Making sure he didn't, she carefully examined his wounds, and then the nurses that were men carefully lifted Matt onto the stretcher, trying their best not to hurt him. 

"Can any of us come with him?" Tai asked. 

"There's only room for one" A nurse said, as the men carried Matt out of the room. 

The DD's followed them. Everyone in the party had evaporated into thin air it seemed, they were no where in sight. The cops had frightened them. 

Everyone then reached the front, and the nurses were loading Matt into the back of the ambulance. 

"All right, as I said, only one can fit, who wants to go?" A nurse asked, "Keep in mind, relatives only" 

T.K opened his mouth but before he could say anything, Tai spoke up first. 

"I'll go" He stated. 

The nurse gave him a look, "Are you related?" 

"Yeah, I'm- I'm- ..." 

Tai looked at T.K and Sora, who were giving him puzzled looks. 

"I want to go" T.K stated, looking dubiously at Tai, "I'm Matt's younger brother" 

"All right then" The nurse said. 

"T.K's too young, I should go" Tai retorted. 

"I'm the only one here that's related to Matt" T.K stated. 

The nurse raised her eyebrows, "Looks that way to me too, so c'mon then" 

"No, not true" Tai said. 

T.K and Sora raised their eyebrows. 

"I- I- I'm related to Matt too. I'm his older brother" 

The nurse raised her eyebrows as T.K and Sora gaped at Tai, "You look the same age as him, and you do not look anything like him" 

"Yeah, that's because I'm his half brother" Tai said. 

The nurse was silent then, "Well, ok then, it would be better if someone older were to come so you get in" 

The nurse entered the back, and Tai followed, passing T.K and Sora. 

"You lied!?" Sora said. 

"No" Tai simply said as he entered. 

"I'll explain later" Kari told T.K and Sora as the door shut and the vehicle drove away. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**So I'm no medical expert :D And yeah, sorry that this wasn't really realistic @_@ Anyway, plz review! Oh and, chapter 7 will DEFINITELY be the last chapter :) ****It'll just be the aftermath or whatever though *_***

****


	7. End

**Omg, I finally updated! *Claire falls down dead from shock* ... *Shouts of joy r heard* Lolz ^_^ :P Well, here it is, the final chapter... :( :) Thanx to all that have reviewed, I really appreciate it ^_^ I can't seriously list u all, but special thanks to Claire (:P), Ying-Fa, Mei, sumgurl, ThatGirl, Angel Trinity, Nikki, AngryMew2, Kyuubi, Kim and goldenstar555 ^_^ Love u all! Lolz, well, maybe just Claire... :P :) N e wayz, hope u enjoy... :) And as always (usually :P) :: Dedicated to Claire :P :) Oh yeah, there might seem to be hints of Taiora... :S But it's just meant to be friendly interactions ^_^ And hints of Michi... Kind of... @_@ It's a boring chapter btw :D Cuz it's just.. Ending everything... :S :D**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I need to phone my parents" T.K muttered, taking his cell phone out. 

"We need a ride to the hospital" Sora frowned. 

"One of my folks will take us" T.K replied, dialling his mum's cell. 

"Hello, mum?" T.K said into the cell, "Um... me, Kari, and Sora are at that Odaiba party, can you come pick us up?" 

T.K gave his mum the street address and then hang up. 

"You didn't tell her" Kari stated flatly. 

"She would've worried" T.K shrugged. 

"Oh, I think she would have a right to be, though" Sora remarked. 

T.K shrugged again, and dialled his dad's cell number. After a while of no one picking up, T.K left a message telling him to go to Odaiba General as quick as he could, saying it was urgent. 

"Well, what now?" Kari asked. 

"We wait for my mum" T.K answered. 

~*~ 

Tai turned his head away. He had had it with looking at Matt. He couldn't look at Matt without feeling guilty, and he didn't like that feeling one bit. 

_Am I being selfish? It **was** my fault, all this. It **was**..._

__Tai turned back to Matt who was surrounded by the paramedics. They were doing the best they could at tending to his injuries and keeping him alive. Tai couldn't help noticing the grim looks the paramedics were giving each other. 

"He's going to make it" Tai whispered to himself reassuringly, "He's going to make it" 

The nurse that had told him to get into the van in the first place heard him. She took a seat next to him. 

"So, what's your name? I'm Razuri Jaridi, you can call me Razi" 

Tai looked at her, startled. 

"I- I'm Taichi Kamiya. Call me Tai" 

"Hello Tai" Razi smiled warmly. 

"Hi" Tai replied weakly, "... Can you tell me the truth? Is Matt going to make it?" 

Razi looked into Tai's eyes, as if searching. She took a deep breath. 

"I can't really say... We don't have the sophisticated equipment in here to see if there has been any major internal damage, we just have to wait until we reach the hospital. That's all I know. We won't know anything for certain until we reach the hospital" 

Tai looked down at his shoes. 

"... I think we have to check up on you too, to see if you have any injuries" 

Then the van stopped. 

"Excuse me" Razi said as she went to help the other paramedics. 

They were now at Odaiba General, and Tai got up on his feet. He hopped out of the van before the paramedics loaded Matt off. As soon as Matt got off, he was rushed towards a door that said Emergencies Only. Tai followed in good pace. Soon, they were in a room where some doctors came. Razi took Tai aside. 

"Look Tai, this isn't where you should be" 

Razi called someone over. 

"Rinzei, this is Tai, can you look him over?" 

Rinzei smiled at Tai, "Yeah, of course. Come this way, Tai" 

Tai stood still. He didn't want to leave Matt with all these strangers, and yet, he didn't want to stay in here either. They were _operating_ on Matt. 

Tai looked over at Matt, but couldn't see him since doctors were covering him from his view. 

Rinzei followed Tai's gaze. She gave Tai a small smile, and placed her hand on his shoulder. 

"You can't do anything here, Tai. I'm sure the doctors will do their best, but right now, I need to check on you" 

Tai silently nodded, and followed her out of the emergency room. 

~*~ 

Nancy drove her car through the dark streets of Odaiba. 

_I'm sure I didn't give T.K permission to go to a party, he said he was going over to Kari's... I have a bad feeling about this._

__Just then, three figures on the side of the road came into her view. She stopped the car. 

"Hey mum" T.K said as he opened the passenger side door. 

"Hello Ms. Takaishi" Kari and Sora chirped. 

"Hello kids, so, are you three going to get in?" Nancy asked. 

"Oh, yeah" T.K said as he got in the front, Sora and Kari piling in at the back. 

Sora and Kari looked at one another then at T.K. 

"Um... Mum?" T.K started. 

"Yeah?" Nancy asked as she drove. 

"We need to get to Odaiba General" 

Nancy stopped the car. 

_I knew it..._

__"Why?" Nancy asked worriedly. 

"Ma- Matt's there" T.K sputtered. 

Nancy drew a sharp intake of breath. 

"What happened?" 

~*~ 

"Do you want to call your parents, Tai?" Rinzei asked when she was done. 

"Um, yeah" Tai said, completely having forgotten about them. 

"Here" Rinzei smiled, handing him a phone. 

"Thanks" Tai replied. 

"I'll leave you to it" Rinzei said, going out of the room. 

Tai dialed his home phone number. After a couple of rings, his mum picked up. 

"Hello?" 

"Hi, mum?" 

"Tai? Yeah, it's me" 

"Um... I'm at Odaiba General-" 

"Why? Did something happen!? Are you hurt!?" 

"Mum! Calm down!... Just come, ok?" 

"Your father and I are on our way" Then she hung up. 

~*~ 

After hearing what happened while driving, Nancy had only sped up. 

_Damn Yachi and his bastard son..._

__

__~*~ 

"Taichi!" Tai's mum, Kashu Kamiya, yelled as she ran towards Tai. 

Yachi followed close behind. Kashu began inspecting Tai. 

"Where are you hurt? My poor baby, what's wrong?" Kashu asked, talking like that over and over again. 

"Mum... Mum... MUM!" Tai shouted, "Nothing's wrong with me, I'm all right. I just... Have a few scratches and bruises" 

"And how, may I ask, did you get them?" Yachi demanded sternly. 

Kashu shot him a look as if to say 'your son is hurt and that's all you care about!?'. 

"Oh sweetie, come here" Kashu said as she wrapped him in a hug. 

"Mum, I'm fine..." Tai said. 

He looked at his dad. 

His dad stared back, then said, "Well?" 

Tai looked down at his shoes as his mum released him. 

"I... I got into another fight... With Yamato..." 

"And, where is Yamato?" Yachi asked sharply. 

"Yachi! This isn't the time-" Kashu started. 

"It is the time! Taichi, why the hell were you brought to the hospital if all you got were some mild scratches and bruises!?" 

"... Yamato's here, I came with him" 

Yachi's face stayed the same, and he looked at his wife, as if deciding something over. And then it looked like he made up his decision. 

"Taichi, where is Yamato?" 

"I don't know, they might be still operating on him..." 

Just then, Rinzei approached them. 

"Hello, you two must be Tai's parents, I'm Rinzei Orifuya" 

"Kashu Kamiya, and this is my husband, Yachi" Kashu spoke. 

"Nice to meet you-" 

"Excuse me, but can you show me where a Yamato Ishida is?" Yachi cut in. 

"Yeah, I want to see him" Taichi piped up, hoping to cover his father. 

Rinzei looked at Tai, who in return gave her a begging look. 

"Of course, come this way" Rinzei said, walking away. 

The Kamiya's followed her, and stopped when she did in front of a door. 

"Well, he's in there. Though I don't think you're allowed in, they're still operating on him..." Rinzei said. 

"Can't you at least ask them if I can go in?" Yachi asked, looking serious. 

Rinzei looked at him, then nodded. 

"Take a seat out here, I'll just go see" 

The Kamiya's waited out there for a while until finally Rinzei came out with a doctor. 

"Hello, I understand you are relatives of the patient?" The doctor asked. 

"Yes" Tai said before his mother could say anything. 

"I'm sorry but I can not permit anyone, even relatives, to go in there. I hope you understand, sometimes it distracts the doctors" 

Yachi nodded, "Is there anything we can do?" 

"Well... young Yamato needs blood donations, and unfortunately, his blood type is rare, and we're having a hard time searching for the correct correspondent, but since you are relatives, is there a chance you could have the same blood type?" 

"I'll give him mine, Taichi will too" Yachi said. 

"How do you know you two have the same blood type as this Yamato?" Kashu asked suspiciously. 

Yachi coughed, _Should I tell her now? Sooner or later... I'll tell her later..._

__"I don't, but Taichi has the same as me, and our blood type is also rare, so I figured... Can you test then, doctor?" 

"Of course" The doctor replied. 

"Wait, if they are the same, then they would be losing their blood" Kashu interjected. 

"Nah, mum" Tai said sarcastically. 

Kashu frowned, "I don't want my baby losing blood, wouldn't it make him weak?" 

"Well, right after the transaction, yes, but he'll be back to normal in no time" The doctor answered. 

"See mum, it'll be all right, besides, I want to" Tai urged. 

"Have you forgotten Tai, that you are afraid of needles?" Kashu asked her son. 

Tai paled slightly, and shrugged his shoulders, "I'm donating my blood to Matt" 

"Well, if you all agree then, shall we begin?" The doctor asked. 

"Yes" Yachi stated, giving Kashu a look then followed the doctor as he walked off. 

Kashu bit her lip nervously and looked at Tai. 

"It's nothing mum, I'll be fine" Tai replied, following his father. 

Kashu sighed and followed them too. 

~*~ 

Nancy hastily parked her car and quickly hopped out, as did T.K, Sora, and Kari. They all ran to the Emergency Room's front desk. 

"Can you please tell me if a Yamato Ishida is here?" She asked, out of breath. 

"Are you a relative?" The lady behind the counter asked. 

"Yes, his mother" Nancy replied. 

"Ok... Let's see..." The lady began typing away at her computer. 

At long last, it seemed to Nancy, the lady replied. 

"Nope. He's been moved to a proper operating room... " 

Nancy's heart jumped, "Where is he?" 

The lady gave her the room number. When they got there, they were all _very_ out of breath. It just so happened too, that Rinzei was also walking there. 

"Yamato Ishida?" Rinzei aked. 

"Yes" Nancy answered, nodding her head, "His mother" 

"Oh" Rinzei said, "I'm very sorry about what happened, but I'm sure your son will be all right-" 

"Can I see him?" Nancy interrupted. 

"Well, I've asked if your relatives could see him before and they denied..." 

"Realatives?" Nancy asked, confused. 

"The Kamiyas'?" 

Nancy's eyebrows rose, "Yachi?" 

"Yes, and his wife and son, Kashu and Tai" 

"Where are they?" 

"They went to have a blood transaction done, for your son" 

"Oh" Nancy said, a bit surprised, "But can you please ask if I can go in to see Yamato?" 

"I'm sorry, as I said-" 

Without warning, Nancy pushed through the door where they were operating, and entered the room. 

Nancy brought a hand to her mouth as she saw Matt on an operating table surrounded by doctors. Well, it was more like she knew it was Matt, but wouldn't of known if she wasn't told, because the body there couldn't just be identified by sight. 

The doctors glanced up, but then went back to what they were doing after looking at the doctor in charge. The head doctor however, said, 

"Who is she!? And what is she doing in here!?" 

Rinzei looked apologetic, "Yamato's mother" 

Just then, Sora, T.K, and Kari also entered. Sora gasped and Kari turned away as she saw blood covering the doctors gloves. They could all see that Matt was mostly covered over in a white sheet, with certain holes in it where the doctors were operating. 

"Get the children out of here! The mother can stay" The head doctor yelled. 

Rinzei nodded, then ushered them out except for Nancy. 

~*~ 

"I hate hospitals" T.K said, as he and the girls waited outside on the seats opposite of the operating room Matt was in. 

"Dido" Kari agreed. 

Sora just looked exhausted. 

"And I don't ever want to see something like that again" T.K continued. 

"Dido" Kari repeated, shuddering. 

"Hey guys" 

Sora glanced up as she heard Tai's voice. And sure enough, there he was, walking towards them with his mother and father, and some doctor, in tow. 

"Dad!" Kari jumped up off her seat as she saw her father, then ran to him and hugged him. 

Kashu turned a confused gaze at Kari, "And how did you get here, Kari?" 

Kari let go of her father, then answered, "T.K's mother drove us. We were at the- er, scene of the... _Fight_" 

Kashu sighed. 

Sora and T.K also stood up. 

"Care to wait with us?" Sora asked Tai. 

"No duh" Tai said, then grinned, "Don't worry Sora, he'll be ok" 

Sora smiled weakly at him in return, "Yeah..." 

~*~ 

It was a few hours before Matt was taken to another room, his operation done, and also the blood transfusion. The doctors said he was in a fairly stable state, though still critical. 

Everyone stood around Matt's bed. 

Matt's face was completely bandaged up, only leaving gaps for his eyes, nostrils and mouth. That was all they could see of Matt, for a blanket was covering him up to his neck, except for his right arm where there were quite a few tubes coming out. 

Nancy turned her gaze to the doctor in the room, Dr. Waju, who was the one who gave Matt his transfusion. 

"He's going to be all right, isn't he?" She asked. 

"Well, I'm hoping the blood transfer will get his energy back up, so he can gain consciousness, right now he's just out but... There is a chance, though a slim one, it is still there, he _might_ fall into a coma, because of his blood alcohol level. Though he's been pretty lucky now, he doesn't have any major internal damage, though when he gets better, he'll be in a wheelchair for a _while_..." 

"... I understand-" 

Just then, Malcolm burst through the door. 

"Where's Yamato!?" He demanded. 

When he had gotten the message from Takeru, he had indeed come as quick as he could. But he was on the outskirts of Odaiba, and was stuck in a huge traffic jam. He would've walked if he thought it'd be quicker, but it was raining hard. When he had got to the hospital, at the front desk, he asked if there was a Takeru Takaishi, when there wasn't, he immediately asked if there was a Yamato Ishida. He had gotten the room number, and came right up. 

Malcolm didn't wait for an answer and ran towards Nancy. He looked down at his 'son'. 

"What happened?!" 

"Yamato got injured-" Nancy started. 

"I can see that!" Malcolm snapped, "How!?" 

Nancy scowled lightly at him, "I don't know the whole story, but I know Taichi Kamiya was involved..." 

"What!? Again with this kid!?" Malcolm was growing red in the face. 

"Malcolm, calm down... He's donated blood for Yamato, and he's in this room as well..." 

Malcolm turned his gaze off his ex-wife, and in his view came Tai. Who was paling. 

"You little-" Malcolm started, beginning to walk towards Tai. 

"Malcolm!" Nancy yelled, grabbing his arm and holding him back, "Focus on your _son_!" 

Malcolm sighed furiously, and turned to Nancy. 

"Will he be ok?" 

Nancy sighed, "I don't know" 

"... If you don't mind me saying, I think we should let Yamato rest up and I'm sure with all this noise he can't do that, so I have to ask you all to leave..." 

"I'm not leaving" Tai stated. 

"I'm staying also" Nancy said. 

Yachi nodded his head. 

"Me too" Malcolm said. 

"... All right, four people only. And only for a little while, come out soon. Everyone else, out now. You don't want to risk his life, now do you?" Dr Waju said, as he led everyone out the door except for Nancy, Tai, Yachi, and Malcolm. And of course, Matt. 

Nancy looked at Yachi, who was next to her. 

Malcolm went up to both of them then said, 

"You know... You look familiar... _Very_ familiar..." 

Yachi cleared his throat numerous times, Nancy giving him a look, shaking her head slightly. Now Malcolm had become slightly suspicious... 

"Yes... Kamiya... Didn't we go to college together?" Malcolm asked. 

Yachi coughed yet again, "Erm... Yes, I think we did..." 

He gave Nancy a pleading look, but she still shook her head. 

Yachi stared at her, but then took a deep breath and flatly asked, 

"Why?" 

"Huh?" Malcolm asked. 

Yachi shook his head at him, then stared straight at Nancy. After a while, Nancy let out a sigh. 

"Malcolm... There's something I have to tell you" Nancy said, her eyes focused on Matt. 

"What?" Malcolm asked, glancing between Nancy and Yachi. 

"You're... You're not- oh god..." Nancy said with difficulty. 

"Not what?" Malcolm asked, a tad sharp. 

"What- what she's saying is-" Yachi stepped in, "Is that... Well, Malcolm... You're not Yamato's father" 

Tai stood still as everything in the room was dead quiet. Malcolm's face was hard, and cold. 

"What? Is this some joke? What do you _mean_!?" Malcolm voiced lowly. 

"It's- it's not a joke, Malcolm" Nancy said quietly, "Yachi- Yachi Kamiya is Yamato's father" 

Malcolm's face didn't move, it didn't even twitch. 

"Is that right?" Malcolm said in a barely audible voice, "Well then, I guess I should go, eh? No need to waste my time on a kid that I _thought_ was mine, I have better things to do" 

And with that, Malcolm turned around and left the room. 

Nancy started to cry, and Yachi took her into a bear hug. Tai stood staring at the door, he couldn't believe Matt's dad- or whatever he was, just left like that. 

"What do we do now?" Nancy asked as she calmed down, "See, I thought he'd react like that" 

Yachi sighed, "I think maybe he needs time to cool off... I don't think he'd just _leave_" 

Nancy laughed bitterly, "He already did" 

"I meant, leave Yamato" 

"... What are we going to do?" 

"Well, for now, hope that Yamato will be all right" 

"Yachi?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Thanks" 

"For what?" 

"Being here... For Yamato" 

"Anytime" 

Tai watched the two adults, thoughts flying through his head... But then the two disentangled themselves awkwardly, and glanced at Tai. 

"Taichi-" Yachi started. 

Tai smiled, shaking his hed, "It's ok. I already knew" 

"Oh" Yachi said, confused, but didn't ask any questions on how he knew. 

"... Are you going to tell mum?" Tai asked. 

"Yachi, I don't want any problems for you-" Nancy spoke up. 

"It's ok, Nancy" Yachi said, silencing her, "Kashu has a right to know..." 

"... Ok..." Nancy sighed, "Do you want me there?" 

"You don't have to... But it would be better if you were there-" 

"Ok. Might as well do it now" Nancy gave Yachi a small smile, "We'll substitute with the kids, I'm sure they'd want to be in here right now" 

Yachi smiled back, "Ok" 

Nancy gave Matt's hand a small squeeze, as did Yachi, then the two adults went out. 

Tai sighed, wishing them luck when facing his mother, then sat on a chair besides Matt's bed, on his right side. Just as Sora, T.K, and Kari entered. 

"Hey guys" Tai said lightly, trying to lift the mood. 

They all just nodded in greeting. Sora went to stand next to Tai, as T.K and Kari went to stand on Matt's left side. They were all silent for a while, then Sora spoke. 

"I'm sorry for slapping you, Tai" 

Tai laughed, "Hey, it's cool. I deserved it. If it wasn't for me-" 

"Don't blame yourself" Sora butted in, "Right now, I really wish Jeshi and Piko get what they deserve" 

"I totally forgot about them" Tai said, surprised, "And the police were supposed to ask me some questions as well..." 

"They probably will" Kari voiced, "So what _did_ exactly happen?" 

Tai shrugged, "Jeshi and Piko are _totally_ insane. All you need to know" 

"... So..." T.K spoke up, "Was Kari telling me and Sora the truth when she said Matt was-" 

"Our brother? Yup..." Tai said, "And that makes me feel so much better too that I... Did this to him..." 

"Tai, you didn't" Sora said softly, and then surprised him when she kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"What was that for?" He asked. 

"For standing up to what was right" Sora smiled. 

Tai smiled back. 

"Hey Sora, if you're going to date around in the family, how bout me?" T.K laughed, getting into the mood. 

Kari whacked T.K on the arm, as Sora and Tai laughed. 

"Hey, have you guys thought about that? I mean, since Matt is our brother, are you and Kari allowed to date?" Tai said, smirking. 

"And you had to bring that up right now and spoil the mood!" Sora laughed, whacking Tai on the head lightly. 

"He does have a point though" T.K said. 

"Oh come on" Kari said, rolling her eyes, "We're not blood related. Sure, we share the same brother, but we're still not _related_ in any other way then that" 

"True" T.K said, eyes lighting up, and then smirking at Tai. 

"Hey, it was a brotherly shot at being overprotective!" Tai replied, as everyone laughed. 

"Do you think we're being too loud?" Kari asked, suddenly becoming concerned. 

Tai glanced at Matt, "If you ask me, I think people react to noise, so he'll wake up sooner if he has noise around him. Who cares what the doctor says" 

"No one should, Tai. I mean, he's _only_ the _doctor_" Sora remarked. 

Tai rolled his eyes as the two youngest in the room giggled. 

"I still think my theory's right... Maybe he'll react to something physical..." 

"Tai? Let's just leave this to the doctors" Sora said. 

Tai shrugged, "Fine..." 

"Hey" Kari said, "Have any of you contacted the other digidestineds?" 

They all shook their heads. 

Kari sighed, heading for the door, "I will then. Be right back" 

After she was gone, the room went into silence yet again. 

"When do you think they'll take the bandages off? The ones covering his face?" T.K asked. 

Tai shrugged, "Soon probably. I mean, it's only bruised... Scraped... Skinned... Yeah... Soon" 

Sora laughed, "You are such a moron, Tai" 

Tai smirked, "I try my best" 

~*~ 

Soon, the rest of the Digidestined arrived at the hopsital, though it was night. 

"Oh" Yolei gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. 

She was currently in Matt's room with Mimi, Sora, and Tai. The doctors had removed Matt's bandages on his face, and that's what made Yolei gasp. 

"That better totally heal" Mimi remarked, "Or there is going to be one pissed off ladies man" 

Tai laughed, as Sora sniggered at Mimi's remark. 

"What?" Mimi exclaimed, "It's true, and you all know it!" 

"Yeah..." Sora agreed, then traced her hand lightly over Matt's right cheek, careful not to touch any sores. 

"Did you do that, Tai?" Mimi asked. 

Tai looked up at her from his seat, "Um, yeah, I guess... Er..." 

"Jealousy sure is strong" Mimi said. 

"You're very... Blunt. You know that, Mimi?" Tai asked. 

Mimi shrugged her shoulders at him, "Well it's _true_. Anyway Sora, why won't you kiss him?" 

"What? Kiss Tai!?" Sora exclaimed. 

Mimi rolled her eyes, "No. Your boyfriend" 

"Oh... Why?" 

"Because he could react-" 

"Oh my god, Mimi Tachikawa thinks the same way I do!" Tai exclaimed, being mock shocked. 

Mimi glared at him, then smiled, "You should be glad you're as smart as me-" 

Tai pretended to choke. 

"What-ever" Mimi said, then turned to Sora, "So kiss him already" 

"Um, his lips are bruised" Yolei pointed out. 

"Kiss him lightly then" Mimi said, getting frustrated. 

"Ok ok" Sora replied, leaning over Matt. 

She gently brushed her lips against his, but as she started to pull away, she felt him respond. Which made her open her eyes. Of which she then stared into deep azure eyes. 

"Matt!" She exclaimed, then tried to hug him, but all she could do was press up against him. 

"Hey" Matt said softly, but in a voice like when you just woke up. 

"Wow" Mimi said, amazed, "I did it!" 

"Half half!" Tai yelled, grinning. 

Yolei just stood there, shocked he had actually woken up. 

"I better get the others" Yolei said, turning for the door. 

"So how was being kinda dead, Matt?" Mimi asked cheerily. 

"Girl, are you on crack or something?" Tai asked. 

Mimi glared at him, "Just trying to be cheerful! No crime in that!" 

"Well being an air head should classify-" 

"Are you guys always this loud?" Matt muttered, his eyes half closed. 

"Don't fall asleep!" Mimi exclaimed. 

Tai shook his head, smiling, "What did he just say about being loud, Mimi?" 

Mimi stuck her tongue out at him just as everyone barged through the door. 

"Yamato" Nancy exclaimed, running to his bedside. 

"Hey, mum..." Matt said, fighting his hardest not to fall asleep, "Where's dad?" 

"He- he's not here, he had to go somewhere... But he'll be back soon" Nancy lied. 

"Great" Matt murmured, feeling the urge to sleep overtake him. 

"Hey, maybe we should pour some water over his head" Tai grinned, getting a playful push from Sora. 

Matt laughed lightly, then closed his eyes fully and fell asleep. 

"I think everyone should go home. It's late, and Matt's ok now..." Yachi said. 

The Digidestineds besides Tai, Sora, T.K, and Kari nodded, then said their good-byes and walked out of the room to their parents. 

"Nancy, you planning to stay overnight?" Yachi asked. 

Nancy nodded. Yachi looked at Kashu, who was staring at Matt with a slight dislike on her face, though Yachi thought it was good of her to not be _that_ mad about the whole thing... 

"I'd like to stay here as well for the night... Kashu?" Yachi asked his wife. 

Kashu took her gaze away from her husband's illegitimate son, then sighed, 

"Ok. I understand how you feel..." 

"Thanks" Yachi smiled, then kissed his wife. 

"Can T.K stay over our place?" Kari asked. 

Kashu nodded, "Come on, we should go. It _is_ late. We'll come back tomorrow morning, promise" 

The kids nodded, Sora giving Matt one more kiss before she left to her mother. 

As soon as everyone was gone, Nancy took out a spare blanket from one of the cupboards in the room. Yachi doing the same. 

"... He doesn't know yet, does he?" Yachi asked. 

"No..." Nancy replied, "But when he sees you when he wakes up tomorrow, he'll ask questions anyway. And why Malcolm isn't here" 

Yachi nodded, then settled into a chair on Matt's left, as Nancy did on his right. 

"Good night" 

"'Night" 

~*~ 

Matt awoke the next morning quietly. He could see his mum sleeping in a chair on his right, and Tai's dad on his left... 

_It was just a dream... Mr Kamiya _isn't _my father... _Dad_ is... But then why is _**he** _here...?_

Matt sat up in the bed quietly, trying not to wake up the two sleeping adults. But unfortunately, Yachi woke up. 

He smiled, "Good morning, Yamato" 

Silence. 

"-Morning" Came Matt's quick reply. 

"... Are you wondering about anything? Perhaps why I'm here...?" 

"Yes, I am actually" Matt said a bit coldly, "Why are _you_ here?" 

"Well-" 

"Just tell me this. Tell me, you're _not_ my father" 

Yachi opened his mouth, then closed it. 

"Why...- How-" 

Matt gave a small dry laugh, "You are, aren't you?" 

"... Yes..." Yachi replied quietly. 

Matt nodded his head, "Ok, this is just great. I'm in a hospital where I could've died, put in here partly by my _father's_ son, which would mean he was some sort of brother, and that's what I find out. Great. Also, that my dad or whatever the hell he is just left me" 

"... How do you know all this?" 

"I could hear some stuff going on around me... Hell, I thought I was dreaming but- No, I couldn't _just_ be dreaming" 

"You're angry?" 

"Of course I'm angry!" Matt shouted, this time waking up Nancy. 

"Yamato! What's wrong?!" Nancy exclaimed. 

"Nothing, mother" Matt said mockingly. 

Nancy looked at Yachi, who looked crestfallen. 

"Yamato-" Nancy bagan. 

"Why the hell did you have me?" He demanded, "Why didn't you just abort or something!?" 

Nancy opened her mouth in shock. 

"If I did, I wouldn't of had you!" 

"That's the point!" Matt cried, then began to sob. 

Nancy stood up and bent down to hug Matt around the shoulders. Yachi just sat there, not knowing what to do. 

The door to the room opened though, and in came Malcolm. He saw Matt and immediately went up to him. Nancy let go of her son, and let Malcolm hold him. 

After a while, Matt calmed down, and wiped his tears. He looked up to see his mum looking sad, especially Yachi... 

"I'm sorry" Matt said quietly, "I didn't mean to make you guys upset..." 

Nancy smiled at him, as did Yachi though a small smile. 

"Hey, it's ok..." Malcolm said. 

"But dad-..." Matt started, "You- you..." 

"I know. And I'm sorry... I can't change what happened, Matt. You aren't my biological son... But I hope I can still call you my son" 

Matt gave him a small smile, "You'll always be my dad..." 

Malcolm grinned, "How about we change the subject? Your brother- Brothers, and sister are waiting for you outside... As is Sora..." 

"Then send them in" Matt grinned. 

Malcolm let go of him, then headed for the door. Matt turned to Yachi. 

"Yamato. I understand why you are upset and I'm not forcing anything on you just because you now know about- ..." Yachi said. 

Matt shrugged, "I seriously don't know what to say... I don't know what I should do. Should I be acting different? ... But if you or my mum want me to spend time with you- I think I can manage. I mean, you are my real father, right?" 

"Right" Yachi gave Matt a smile, who gave him a small grin in return. 

"Finally awake, eh Matt?" Tai said, as he and the others walked into the room. 

Matt sniggered, "It's like seven in the morning... Don't you usually wake up around three in the afternoon, Tai?" 

Tai laughed, "Got me there" 

"Hey Matt" T.K said, as he approached his older brother, and hugged him, "How're you doing?" 

"Fine, I guess" Matt hugged back, smiling, then beckoned for a hug from Kari, who shyly did so. 

Tai just gently hit him on the shoulder. 

"By the way, if you want to know, Jeshi and Piko have been arrested. They have a trial next week I think, and it's a sure bet that they'll end up in Juvenile Hall" 

"Good" Matt said, not really wanting to talk about them, "So Sora, where's my hug?" 

Sora shook her head with a smile, then went up and hugged him. 

"I think we should leave these two alone" Tai said, quirking his eyebrows. 

"Lets" Kari agreed, winking at Sora. 

Everyone laughed as Sora blushed, then headed out of the room. 

"I'm glad you're here" Matt said. 

"I'm glad _you're_ here" Sora whispered. 

"So you would deprive me of heaven?" Matt joked. 

"Heaven? Hell for you" Sora laughed. 

Matt pretended to be hurt, "What have I done?" 

Sora laughed, then said, "Well, you scared me into thinking you'll die..." 

"Is that all?" Matt exclaimed, then laughed. 

Sora slapped him on the arm, "Seriously Matt. Don't leave me. I know that is so cliche... But please, don't" 

"Never" Matt whispered, as he kissed Sora gently. 

"... So how long will I have to wait to get a _real_ kiss?" Sora jokingly complained. 

"Oh you horny-" Matt started, laughing. 

"Am not" Sora said, grinning, "But a little tongue wouldn't hurt..." 

"Sorry, think my tongue's bruised" Matt smirked. 

"How can it be bruised?" 

"From harassment from a certain Takenouchi's tongue..." 

"You've been making out with my mother!? How dare you!" Sora cried out dramatically. 

Matt laughed, "Yeah, I tongued her earlier this morning in my wheelchair!" 

Sora smiled, "Have they given you one?" 

"Not yet, but I'm pretty sure I'm getting one, because my legs seem weak..." 

"I'm sure you're going to get better, they didn't say that you were paralysed" 

"Yeah... Got a mirror?" 

"What?" Sora spluttered out, laughing. 

"What? I said, got a mirror?" Matt said. 

Sora shook her head, smiling, "Want to check your face?" 

"No" Matt replied. 

"Then...?" Sora raised an eyebrow. 

"My hair. Duh" Matt grinned. 

Sora picked up one of his pillows and threw it at his face. 

"Ow!" Matt exclaimed. 

Sora smirked, "Hurtful?" 

"Yes" Matt pretended to sob. 

"Aww, poor baby. Want me to make it all better?" 

"How?" Matt squeaked, still acting like a child. 

"Let me kiss it... I think it needs to be kissed _inside_ though..." 

"Oh really?" Matt smirked. 

"Yes, really" Sora smiled, leaning down. 

But Matt held up a hand and stopped her. 

"This isn't just you trying to tongue me, is it?" 

"What if it is?" Sora smiled. 

"I say, go for it" Matt grinned, then opened his lips apart so Sora's tongue could slip in. 

Matt pulled apart from Sora after a while, "That's the _only_ time I'm ever going to be submissive" 

"You liked it" Sora smirked. 

"No I didn't" Matt argued. 

"So you're saying I'm a bad kisser?" 

"No! Definitely not. Because, wow..." 

"Wow? You liked it" Sora smiled. 

"Didn't!" Matt scoffed. 

"Ok ok..." 

"But I tell you what -or, who- I like though..." Matt grinned. 

"Really? If it ain't me Ishida, prepare to get your arse kicked" 

"Oooh, look who's dominant" Matt smirked. 

"Yeah, that's why you're submissive" 

"I am not sub-" Matt exclaimed, but his voice quickly downed when Sora pressed her lips against his, pushing her tongue into his mouth again. 

In between their kisses, Matt managed to say, 

"I guess I can be submissive _just_ for today..." 

"Whatever Ishida, just shut up and kiss me" Came Sora's reply. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**I am sad. ^_^' But anyways! ... I *actually* finished a fic!!! ... !! ^_^' Wow. Lol :) I gotta do that more often... Hehe :) I kinda rushed it... Really rushed it, but... Oh well :) ... I *might* do a sequel... Or epilogue, woteva it's called ~_^ ... Depends ^_^ Well, hope u all enjoyed my first ever chapter fic that I've finished ^_^ I suck at endings, eh? ^_^' Laterz... :)**


End file.
